Ed, Edd, n' Eddy in the City
by RollingTin
Summary: In this fast-forwarded universe the city truly does come to Peach Creek. The tall skyscrapers that once were far away were suddenly a few minutes drive away from Cul-de-Sac. The city spread to the suburbs, and so did its schools. And you know what that means... Darker themes! Darker people! And a high school AU for the entire gang! Main Protagonist: Edd (Double D) Main Ship: Kevedd
1. Chapter 1: Ed, Edd, n City!

Chapter 1: Ed, Edd, n' City!

It has been one semester of the eighth grade in Peach Creek Junior High since the "Final Scam" as the Cul-de-Sac kids called it. And it's been nothing but laughs, after school parties, and good old bonding from there on out.

But that wasn't going to last forever.  
If one examined the landscape of the peaceful suburb carefully, they'd notice that the once distant, purplish silhouette of the far away city skyscrapers were now becoming more and more distinct. Closer. More highways, streets and buildings were constructed. The gap between the busy city and the quiet suburbs were beginning to close, slowly but surely.

By the end of first semester and the start of the second, an influx of new kids, both elementary and junior, transferred to Peach Creek Junior High. The squad gladly welcomed the new kids, even befriending a few.

But they've always stuck it out with their Cul-de-Sac pack. And everyone thought it'd stay that way forever.  
Of course, nobody really bothered to even care for these tiny, subtle changes. All, except for Double D.

"Oh my. This can't be good." Double D fretted, looking outside of his thick glass window. First to notice the increasingly growing population and construction sites, Double D took rapid notes.

"The overall populace is simply booming! So the news were right for once." He took out a pair of binoculars and squinted outward of the Cul-de-Sac. More and more cars sped up and down the dark cemented streets. Both the city and suburbs expanded, waiting until they finally meet each other with an oh so graceful kiss. Everything appeared brand new, which would have been just fine and dandy with Edd, if it weren't for all the *other* factors.

"Well, good thing I stocked up on protective masks." He scuffled up to his drawers and opened one chock full of different colored masks, most of them plain of design. He picked up a white one, stretching it.

"Elastic, thin, and yet filter genius!" He grinned. Looking over to the corner of his room, he spied his old telescope, speckled with blue and white. He gasped suddenly in realization.

"And light pollution as well! I won't be able to see the stars anymore! No more constellations, no more close up astronomy studying late into the depths of the night! My, my!" Double D rubbed his black beanie, frazzled at all the potential negative results of the industrialization of the suburb.

"Soon enough there won't BE a suburb! Even Peach Creek Estates Phase 2 is finally completed after so long. The fun times we've had on that construction site... I wonder who will fill the houses of this second Cul-de-Sac?"

It probably will be the last Cul-de-Sac constructed before tall apartment buildings begin to take over. Only reason for the completion was that Peach Creek Estates Phase 2 was already in the making before the sudden "changes". Edd wondered if the new group of kids and families would be as... well, not strange, but as *unique* as Cul-de-Sac One residents.

"I do hope we'll at least be able to keep our cozy little nook of a Cul-de-Sac as our very own. Far too many memories to be steamed and rolled away..." He gazed outside, watching as some of the kids were playing or running about in the large circle of the neighborhood.  
"Sure, most of them may be.. unpleasant, but they are turning up! Cherishable memories nevertheless." Edd's eyes focused from beyond the window pane, and onto the reflection of himself. He gulped.

"So many new worries..." Blinking, he nervously smiled. "Look at me, talking to myself again. Though.. I HAVE read that talking to one's self is a healthy sign of mentality, and an unharmful way of reducing stress." Edd contemplated and tsked, deciding to resume.  
"No matter." Edd walked off to his small desk, in another corner of the room. He glanced at it.  
"I really should buy a bigger one, I'll need it if I am to-"

"HEY!" Edd jolted up, swiveling to the window. A few pebbles pecked at his window, a pause, and then scatters more.

"HEY! DOUBLE D! YOO-HOO?" Eddy shouted on the top of his lungs from the front of Double D's home. "YOU THERE?" The door promptly opened.

"Yes, yes Eddy, here I am. Good afternoon. Is there anything I can help you wi-" Eddy reached out and grabbed Double D by the arm, dragging him instantly away from the front lawn.

"Eddy! Pray tell WHAT are you doing?!" Double D scrambled to keep up. Eddy laughed.

"Another group gathering at Kevin's! Come on, we're gonna be late!"

"Another one? I'm sorry Eddy, pardon if I might sound rude but- don't you think he's been hosting quite a lot of them lately?"

"Uh, no? Now come on, hustle!" The two charged to Kevin's home, screeched to a stop in front of his door, and knocked politely.

"Oh Keeevvin." Eddy called out. Double D picked at his ear with a wince.

"Honestly Eddy, your voice is a loudspeaker! Please low-"

"Thank you." Eddy grinned at the "compliment". Double D rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"Alright you dork, coming- I'm coming." Kevin slammed open the door.  
"Sup guys! Just in time, come on in." Kevin gestured. Eddy hopped and scurried off inside, tongue hanging out. Double D wiped his shoes and walked in, closing the door.

"Pardon Kevin, but what are we doing here exactly?"

"Another movie marathon. We got popcorn and soda pop in the back. Help yourself." Kevin patted Double D on the shoulder once. Double D smiled warmly as they both followed Eddy to the living room,

"Why thank you Kevin, but ah- don't you think we've been indulging in our weekends a little too much lately?"

"Psh." Kevin waved, jumping into a couch in front of the TV. "As if! We're just enjoying ourselves before school starts. Besides, we're all gonna graduate soon anyway."

"Yes but.." Double D poured himself a glass of water before settling down next to Ed and Eddy on the rug.

"Don't sweat it." Kevin shoved in a handful of popcorn. "Hey! Who's turn is it to pick again?"

"Ohh!" Ed hopped up and down, nearly shaking the floor. "Me, me, me!" Nearby Sarah groaned.

"Oh brother." Quickly changing her attitude, she turned to her friend. "Here Jimmy, I got some straws for ya." Sarah handed out a long straw to Jimmy, who was struggling to drink his cup of fizzy coke properly.

"Why thank you Sarah! How kind." Jimmy graciously accepted. Nazz walked in from the kitchen, carrying an unhealthy, vast amount of chip bags.

"Yo Eddy, Double D! Cool of you to join us guys. Here- think fast!" Nazz threw two chip bags at them. Eddy nabbed it with his mouth and tore it open, while Double D flinched and attempted to duck. It hit him on the head and bounced off.

"Ooh, better luck next time Double D." She giggled, plopping down next to Kevin.

"Alright Ed, what's it gonna be this time?" Kevin asked, though clearly uninterested, anticipating some cheap sci-fi thriller.

"I got it!" Ed chuckled and stuck his hand into one of his back pockets, rummaging through God knows what. "It was on sale. I saw it just a couple of days ago and I couldn't help myself. It's Monsters From The Underworld and A Laser Shooting Mermaid! Part one."

"Better be good." Kevin snatched the DVD from Ed's hand and opened it. Out slid an oozy disc covered in-

"Gravy." Ed goofily smiled. Kevin sighed as the substance dripped over the cover.

"Dude I can't put this in my DVD player. Ugh, come on. Who's next?"

"It is I, Rolf!" Rolf slid out from his recliner chair and tossed back his half eaten turkey wing, which he probably brought in himself. "Rolf has acquired the most sacred video hoo-diggedy of them all! Rolf's Nana's old documentary of traditional pig skin kitchenware!" Rolf stood in silence, holding up a cassette in triumph.

"...A cassette? They still make those?" Eddy asked in disbelief.

"I haven't seen one in ages!" Nazz replied.

Kevin slapped at his head. "Rolf, you can't. Put a cassette. In a DVD player."

"Whaat? You mean to say Rolf has scavenged the treacherous holdings of the attic, fought for skin and nails and bones for NOTHING?!" Rolf shrieked in response. Kevin slowly wiped away a line of spit on his face.

"Sure dude."

"Oh! Woe is Rolf!" He wailed.

"Now, now Rolf." Double D got up to comfort him. "I'm sure I'll be able to build one from scratch. Perhaps I can bring it here one day so that we can all view your... um..."

"Nana's pig skin KITCHENWARE."

"A-ah, yes. That." Double D held his hands up. "Is there anyone else who brought a disc to play?"

Crickets rang.

"Well, looks like that leaves ME then." Kevin sniggered, jumping out to open the cabinet under the TV stand. Inside was a large arrangement of colored DVDs.

"Ooh Sarah! Look! It's so pretty!" Jimmy bent down and grabbed one DVD up. "Poppy's Shell and His First Day of School?" He read the title.

Sarah snickered. "What on earth is THIS doing in YOUR DVD cabinet Kevin?"

Kevin blushed, "That's not mine idiot! It's my stupid mom's, SHE leaves her old junk in here too. Come on, take a look at these instead." He held up some action movies.

"Poppy?" Eddy snickered rambunctiously. Kevin glared at him, but chose to ignore him instead.

"Hmph." Kevin put back the DVDs, right as Nazz pulled out a new one.

"Ooh, Kev! What about this one?" She held out a pink colored DVD case. "It's called, 'Life in the High'. Sounds cool!"

"Lemme see that." Kevin grabbed it, turning it to read the summary. "Ehh, I dunno. It's just a bunch of chicks in high school and stuff."

"Come on Kev, pleeaase." Nazz batted her eyes banteringly.

"Um." Kevin looked between her and the DVD. "Alright then, fine." He shrugged with one shoulder.

"Woo!" Nazz hurried on putting the disc in.

"Well, now that that's settled, may I please gather our fellow's attention as we wait for the trailers to be done?" Double D coughed. Nazz furiously spammed the "skip" button, but gave up and turned to Double D.

"Sure man, what's up?" She grinned.

"Yes Double D boy, what is it that tickles your nostrils so?" Rolf inquired.

"Well, has anybody else noticed how the suburbs we reside in appear to be... changing? Rather rapidly so."

"Whaddya talking about?" Kevin asked.

"Well, there are far more construction sites before, more people have moved in since the beginning of the semester, and the second Cul-de-Sac is finally completed."

"Hey, he's right Jimmy." Sarah said, recalling passing by the new but empty neighborhood.

"I wish we could play in it, but they closed it off with yellow tape!" Jimmy said disappointed. "It looks spoopy, almost like a ghost town."

"You think they'll build a third one?" She grinned.

"Highly unlikely. It appears ladies and gentlemen, that we are all in a growing and advancing movement of urbanization amongst our residence."

"Oh, bummer." Nazz pouted. "I really like our Cul-de-Sac and the whole suburb thing we got." Ed stood in silence for a good minutes, before he gasped loudly.

"Double D! You don't think they'll make us move out do you?! Who ever THEY IS." He cried.

"Oh don't worry now. The Cul-de-Sac 1 and 2 will most likely be the last of the kind to be constructed, but it certainly would not be demolished. The most of our worries, aside from all sorts of new contaminating pollution, would be high school."

"Jeepers Sarah, they're all going to high school already! I'm getting teary eyed!" Sarah hit Jimmy lightly on the back.

"Don't be silly, we'll still hang out lots. And when they're sophomores, we'll get to join em. Plus, we still got the rest of second semester to go through with. Not to mention summer vacation!" Sarah squealed.

"So what do you think'll happen Kev?" Nazz turned to Kevin questioningly.

"Eh, probably not much. I used to live in a city y'know." He smirked, ready for the flow of attention to come in.

"Really Kevin? How was it? Tell us, tell us!" Jimmy hopped up and down.

"Were there hot babes?" Eddy asked a little too excitedly.

"Huge shopping malls?" Sarah added.

"HUGE HALF HUMAN HALF FLY MUTANT MASCOTS?" Ed grinned his gums out.

"Uh... kinda, yes, and no." Kevin answered. "But to be honest, I can't remember too much about it. Came to the Cul-de-Sac pretty early on." Kevin rubbed his chin. "Hey, how about you Double D?"

"O-oh? What about me indeed." Edd nervously chided.

"You're the only other one who moved into the Cul-de-Sac. What's the city all like for you? We came from the same city near here, right?"

"U-um, why my memory seems to be slipping." He chuckled whilst sweating.

"Now, now Ed boy- your upstairs attic is the biggest of them all with most impressively tied blanket sheets. Sure a few of those blankets might be soiled but surely the Ed boy has something stored up there?" Rolf bounced.

"Yeah man. Lemme help, I remember that the city was awesome, always busy, pretty crowded, and-" Kevin started.

"-and vermin infested? And crude, an absolute mess, stifling, covered in an oppressive cloak of atmospheric darkness?!" Double D vociferated with a shudder.

The gang all blinked once.

"Well dude, you could've just said you didn't like it..?" Kevin rubbed his neck.

"..I apologize for my unruly response, but I simply have next to none of good memories from that city. More particularly, their school." Double D sighed.

"That bad?" Kevin asked. "Well, maybe the schools there went downhill around the time I moved?"

"Downhill indeed Kevin. They replaced the principal of my grade school, and ever since then, a complete disregard to any lawful doctrine was ignored!" Edd dramatically put a hand to his forehead.

Gathering himself, he continued, "Returning back to Peach Creek, I can see the city officials and school district setting up a new high school here in this age of rapid urbanization." He paused, something clicking in his eyes.

"Why, in fact, I may just be correct. I know there have been many, but there was one particularly large construction site not too far off. I believe the design and large field implicates the assembly of a new school. Most likely a high school, since we've already got enough middle schools in this district."

"Oh, I was wondering what that place was." Jimmy said aloud in his pitched voice.

Ed leaned his spine back, as he so often did, and stuck his tongue out. "I once tried to get inside of the mud pit they were playing in. They didn't let me." Nobody responded.

"Eh, whatever." Eddy shrugged, devouring bowls of nachos. "More customers."

"Eddy, I do hope you aren't reverting to your old scamming ways." Double D scolded, recovering from what war flashback he may have had.

"What? No way! Course not! I'm going to be a professional business guy now Double D. No more cheap scams for this new Ed!" Eddy smirked widely and Double D raised a brow.

"What? It's scheming! My favor-"

"Okay guys! Trailers over, it's starting!" Nazz pointed to the screen, rushing off to flick the light switch. "Here goes!" Jimmy curled up next to Sarah.

"Let's see how accurate this movie's representation of a high school is." Double D leaned back, ready to take mental notes.

"Just relax and watch the movie will ya?" Kevin munched.

"QUIET FOOLS. It is SHOW TIME now can't you see?" Rolf hushed everyone. Ed concentrated on the movie intently, but quickly fell asleep once he realized it wasn't a sci-fi or horror.

As the movie began with some cliche narration from a girl's perspective, Edd began to look around him. Absentmindedly smiling, he chided himself in how content he felt with this new group of friends. It had taken a while, but he felt that all was well.

Double D glanced at Kevin and Rolf, who were busy exchanging a few words, Kevin being on the confused, or amused, receiving end. Nazz devoured bag after bag of chips, while Sarah and Jimmy daintily shared their bowl. Ed was fast asleep, curled up on the rug like a dog, and Eddy was staring at Nazz, and-

"Oh." Double D quietly muttered to himself. Analyzing everything and everybody once again, he thought. Shaking any bubbling thoughts away, he focused on the movie. Perhaps I should "chill" more, as Eddy so often tells me to. After all, what could possibly happen?

For his own sake, Double D didn't answer that question.


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Get StartEd

Chapter 2: Let's Get StartEd

It has been a week since the Cul-de-Sac's last "group-date", mainly due to the fact that they had to prepare for exams and graduation. Second semester had mostly flown by quickly, between the easy homework (at least for Double D) and the fun times they had with each other. Correct to Double D's suspicions, the large construction site somewhat nearby their homes WAS indeed for a new high school. He was sure that his parents would continue his education here in Peach Creek, but he wasn't completely sure about which high school, out of the many that had risen out of the blue.

The parents often took the reigns when it came to applying to high schools for their kids, and though Double D's parents were often away working in the city, his family was no exception. He had yet to receive a sticky note about it, but he didn't mind in worrying about it all that much. He had other things in mind, like the very test that would determine what sort of high school they would go to.

Or, in Eddy's case, whether he graduates at all. On their walk to school, Double D scolded Eddy.

"And I still can't believe you just barely scraped by the last report card Eddy!" The two walked down their usual route to school. Since it was nearing summer vacation, it was warm, but not too hot. To be on the safe side, Double D wore his uniform orange jacket and dark purple pants. Eddy just laughed.

"Hey, at least it wasn't all Fs this time right?"

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if they held you back. There is a certain number of fails you can receive until you are considered unreliable to graduate." Double D sighed.

"Come on sockhead, the school would never do that." He smirked.

"Now don't get too ahead of yourself." Double D warned. After a moment of comfortable walking silence, Double D noticed something. "Say... wasn't Ed just here a moment ago?" Eddy stopped and turned.

"Hey yeah, where the hell did he go?" They both straightened up when they heard his signature low, but goofy laugh. Distant but nearby. Over the paved hill, Kevin rode his bike into Edd's vision, this time dragging a dazed Ed instead of riding with Nazz like he usually did. With a groan, he dumped Ed on the ground and dusted his hands.

"Here's your darn, gravy obsessed dork." He grunted, quickly snapping to Ed when he saw him fiddling with his bike's wheels. "Hey! Stop that, you're getting sauce all over my bike." At the word, Ed perked up.

"Ooh, is that rubber cake and cucumber I smell?" Eddy kicked at him to make Ed stand up.

"Come on ya village idiot, we're gonna be late."

"I apologize Kevin." Double D nervously looked back and fro between Ed and Kevin. "He gets a little too excited over-" POP.

"What was that?" Kevin asked. He looked and and gasped. "What the- ED! NOT cool!" He finally booted Ed off of the bike, hard. Ed had bitten into tire of his bike.

"Great, now I gotta drag it to school." He groaned at Ed. Double D was mortified.

"Ed! Apologize to Kevin at once." Ed spit out the piece of black tire and looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry Kevin."

"Good. And for heaven's sake go wash and brush your teeth. I'll get you a tooth brush from the nurse's office. Do you know how many germs could have been on that wheel? Oh goodness." He shook his head. "Eddy, go ahead with Ed." Eddy shoved his hand in pocket, mumbling about something before taking Ed to school.

"What, aren't you gonna go with them?" Kevin examined the damage done to the bike.

"No. I'm going to help you with the bike, naturally." Double D smiled, before helping to balance the bike and move it forward. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"You don't need to, it's light. Besides, it's not the first time they broke my bike before."

"Again, terribly so-"

"And don't apologize for them either. Ed did it, so it's all cool. Okay?" Kevin puffed, moving forward with the bike smoothly. He heard Double D tut his tongue for a bit before nodding.

"Understood. Say, why didn't Nazz accompany you this time?"

"She said she had to get her makeup done first, and to go on without her. She's been getting into that a lot lately, dunno why." Kevin snorted.

"It appears Nazz seems to be more self conscious of her appearance, as most do in middle school or before beginning high school."

"It still kind of came out of nowhere..." Kevin said, a little glum.

"Perhaps it stemmed from that recent movie we watched? What was it, 'Life in the High'?"

"Hm. Maybe, the chicks in that movie did made a big deal about make-up and whatever." A few seconds of nothing but the sound of Kevin's squeaking bike fill the air, until Double D snapped his fingers. "Ah! Why don't I help you fix the bike up?"

"Really dude, how many times-"

"I know you are perfectly capable of fixing the bike on your own, I've seen you do it before. But I meant that perhaps I could aid in... adding a few modifications." Kevin bit back whatever he was going to say, intrigued.

"What sorta modifications?"

"Oh, nothing too drastic. Just enough to make sure that it would never dent again from any of Eddy's or Ed's shenanigans." Double D suggested. He waited patiently as Kevin hummed, jutting his chin out a bit more. _He seems to do that often when he thinks, doesn't he?_ Double D noted.

Finally, Kevin agreed. "Sounds egg-heady. But yeah, okay."

"Really?" Double D was a bit astounded when he took up the offer.

"Uh-huh. I remember those inventions you made up for Eddy's stupid scams. They were pretty good actually, if Eddy or Ed didn't manage to mess 'em up somehow."

Double D chuckled, reminiscent. "Oh, I've had my fair share of mess ups too Kevin."

"Not as much as those dweebs. If scams were drugs, Eddy would have skyrocketed up and down to Hell by now." Double D covered his mouth to suppress his laugh, and Kevin prided himself in the small accomplishment. Clever jokes was his specialty. He half expected Double D to reprimand him, but he didn't.

"Appropriate comparison, no matter how crude." Double D smirked. "But I am glad he decided to cease, or at least slow down in his 'ideas'. They've been taking a toll on me."

They reached the front of the school. "That was fast."

Kevin locked up the bike and headed in. "Meet me after school around five. Don't be late." He said before waving off.

"Dear Kevin, do you know me?" Double D said, ever so slightly sardonic.

"Yeah, yeah dork." Kevin gave a second thought before departing to his first classes. "Thanks for the help. Not that I needed it but-"

"You're most very welcome Kevin. Until five." Double D waved before walking off to his homeroom. Kevin swung around to do the same.  
After a quick stop at his locker, Double D entered the homeroom where Eddy was speaking to Ed, about something scandalous no doubt.

"Greetings gentlemen. Eddy, I hope you are having fun corrupting Ed's head." Double D slipped into his desk.

"Head? WHAT head?" Eddy snickered as Double D took out his materials.

"Now Eddy, don't be rude. At least he's trying in geometry."

Eddy stopped talking to Ed, and turned to talk with Double D. He leaned in, conspiratorial, and began to whisper. "Hey Double D, I've got an idea."

"Now where have I heard that before?"

"Aw come on, you know you secretly love plotting with me."

"Plotting, not scamming."

"Same thing. Anyway look, I-" The bell rang loudly, the drill ringing through their ears. Eddy grumbled as the teacher walked in.

"I'll tell you later." He whispered. Double D shook his head, but gave a complying smile. _It had better not be another scam of his. We've gone on so long without them, an absolute breath of fresh air really._

But from the way Eddy was snorting at whatever he was scribbling furiously down on his notebook, Double D could tell it wasn't the invigorating lecture the teacher was giving that Eddy was excited about. He had a devious spark in his eyes, one he met all too often. Eddy was scheming again, and Double D was, to say in the least, concerned. If not for Eddy, then for his own well being.

"Hey Nazz!" Kevin waved. Nazz was busy talking to Sarah, her back facing him. She quickly turned to the walking Kevin with a greeting.

"Sup dude?" Kevin jumped.

"YIK- I mean, whoa." Nazz's lips were plastered with a bright red, and light blue eyeliners scuffed at her lashes. The lipstick wasn't too in line, and the blush she added was uneven. Her hair was untouched, however. She must have run out of time.

"Well? Whaddya think?" Nazz flipped her hair, giggling. Kevin stood there, dumbfounded.

"Um, you look... righteous Nazz." He forced a grin. Nazz clapped.

"Thanks Kev!"

"Hey, it's lunch. Wanna go and grab some grub?" Kevin resumed.

"Sure, just hold on a bit." Nazz talked with Sarah for just a bit more, Kevin kicking idly by, before finally leaving for the cafeteria. There wasn't much of a line anymore, and so the two quickly grabbed their lunch and headed straight to their table. At "their table", all of the Cul-de-Sac kids were present, presumably. Kevin plopped down next to Rolf tiredly and snatched his apple.

"Ah-ah." Rolf slapped Kevin's hand, making him drop the apple.

"Aw come on man." Kevin rubbed his wrist. "They ran outta apples."

"Sorry Kevin, but Rolf must eat more weak plantlings, for if Rolf doesn't- the rage of the smart one will be released!" Rolf trembled his hands dramatically, scrutinizing Double D, who sat in front of them with the other Eds.

"What? Oh Rolf, don't exaggerate. I simply just suggested that you should eat more fruits and veggies. An all carnivore diet isn't good you know." Double D remarked, nibbling on a forkful of salad.

"See? There is the Ed-boy's rage."

Double D sighed. "Oh yes, look at me. I'm positively red with fury."

"And that is Ed-boy's wrath."

"Sarcasm Rolf, it's called sarcasm!"

Kevin looked at the scene between the two, entertained. He could always count on Rolf to amuse him. And Double D... now that he spent more time with him, he surprisingly enjoyed his company too. _Never thought the dork could be humorous._  
He looked to Nazz to see if she caught any of that, but she was looking at a pocket mirror. Kevin cocked his head. _Wish Nazz would drop the whole make-up thing._

"Kevin?" He turned to the inquiring voice. Double D held up an apple.

"Here, please take mine. I'm full anyway." He grinned. Kevin nodded.

"Thanks dork." He hesitated for a moment, unsure what to say, before settling on, "Hey." He leaned in to whisper, eliciting a raised brow from a nearby Eddy, but he continued.  
"You know the whole thing with Nazz and her sudden obsession with make-up?"

"Why, yes? Our conversation from earlier on?"

"Yeah. Get rid of it."

"Pardon?"

"Make Nazz normal again. Like, make her forget about that stupid movie."

"I take it that you don't like her new found interest in cosmetics?"

Kevin gave a quick snort from his nostrils.

"I see. Well, I don't know Kevin... I wouldn't want to intrude on Nazz's development. It can be natural for-"

"Double D, with Nazz, this is anything BUT natural. She's not that girly, come on. Fix her." Kevin pleaded, looking at Nazz suspiciously once more to check if she heard them. She hadn't.

"I don't believe 'fix' would be the right term for this human behavior. I can hardly see what I can do to about it either..." Kevin groaned with a half pout. Edd contemplated.

"Hmm... Fine, I'll do what I can to convince her out of this 'phase', I suppose. If that's what you want." Double D sat back down, returning to his food. Kevin smiled.

"Yes! Thanks dork." Kevin sat back, a little relieved. _He would have his best friend back to normal in no time. Double D'll know how to make Nazz snap out of it. He's awesome._  
Kevin blinked at the sudden thought. He shook his head a little. _No, SHE'S awesome. Nazz is totally awesome._

Kevin scratched his head, confused from the "mind slip-up". It wasn't a big deal, and he should have just brushed it off, but he didn't. Instead, the ginger decided to go on about it, convincing himself.

 _Nazz is totally choice. She's always supported me in everything. Pretty, rad, cool. She's not girly or anything... at least she wasn't? Yeesh, I hope she doesn't stay girly, it's weird._ He shuddered at the prospect of Nazz becoming like one of the characters from that movie.

 _Stupid movie, why'd I let her pick? Ugh..._  
His eyes focused from the air in front of him to the three Eds conversing in something. Eddy had Double D under a headlock, much to his dismay, and was whispering something excitedly. Ed just sat there, throwing pieces of food into his open mouth, like he was playing a sort of carnival game.

Double D squirmed under Eddy's arm. "Honestly Eddy, must you always have to position us like this whenever you talk of your devious plans?"

Eddy hurriedly shushed Double D, looking around quickly. "Hey! Quiet down will ya? As I was saying..." Double D boredly listened, catching Kevin staring at him. He tensed, but relaxed when he realized Kevin was just thinking. Kevin's green eyes dilated, and he was back in the world. Double D cocked his head.

 _I wonder what he was so fixated on about?_ Kevin locked contact with Double D and they both shared a friendly smile. Double D gestured to the rambling Eddy and mouthed, "Help me."

Kevin chuckled, leaned back with his arms behind head, and smirked. Double D shot him a half-hearted dirty expression, before smiling brightly again at the banter.

"Hey, sockhead. Hello? You listening?" Double D's head nodded a bit.

"Yes Eddy?" Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you're not listening!"

"I'm sorry Eddy, I appeared to be lost in thought." Double D turned slightly in Kevin's direction with a half smile, but he couldn't turn all too much. Kevin scoffed.

"Eddy, leave 'im alone, you're gonna kill him in that head lock."

"Mind your own beeswax Kevin, Double D can handle it."

"Actually, I would quite appreciate it if you could let go?" Double D looked up with a pleading grin. Eddy drolled.

"Whatever, I know you didn't hear it anyway. I'll tell ya afterschool."

"Sorry, afterschool I'm going to be a little busy. Perhaps call me?"

"What could you be busy with afterschool? You always go directly home and do homework." Eddy said the last word like it was the bubonic plague.

"Oh, I'll just be working with Kevin on his bike."

"Kevin?" Eddy stole a quick glance at the teen, who was staring at Double D. "Why?"

"Need I remind you what happened this morning on our way here?"

"Fine I guess... don't see why he can't do it himself though." Eddy grumbled.

"He can, I'm just going to be adding a few modifications to it so that it breaks less often." Double D explained. Eddy pushed at his tray.

"Sure sockhead, just make it snappy okay?"

"I will certainly do my best." Double D replied, finishing his lunch up. Then he nodded to Kevin. "I'll see you later?" He asked as he walked off to dump the contents of his tray. Kevin turned to him and nodded up once.

"Yeah dork, see ya."

The final bell came by at long last, and the kids bustled out. It was harder to find Double D in the crowd, now that so many new kids transferred from the urban and city influx, but he spotted the black beanie sticking out in record time and grabbed it.

"K-Kevin!" Double D grabbed onto his hat firmly. Kevin held his hands up back.

"Sorry man. Why so touchy about the hat? Thought you'd be over it by now."

"Nothing." Double D shook his head. "I just feel more comfortable with it on." Kevin had a hunch that there was another reason, but dropped it.

"Aight then, let's get going."

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 3: Just A Tweak Here and Ed

Chapter 3: Just A Tweak Here and Ed

Kevin and Edd walked down the pathway leading toward their Cul-de-Sac, having small talk. Light summer rays escaped through the overhanging trees above and speckled spots of bright yellow on the cold cement. Inevitably, Kevin got right back onto the topic of Nazz.

"I can't help but get weirded out man. She's never so mushy and girly and whatever..." Kevin ranted as he and Edd both strolled the bicycle again.

"Remember Kevin, there is no guarantee that I can convince her out of this fad." Double D reminded him.

"Don't sweat it, you're.." Kevin watched his words. "- you're smart. You'll be able to do it."

"I thank you for your confidence in me Kevin, but still... I don't feel like it will go too well." Double D pondered, looking up at the trees and emerald leaves. He grinned. "I'll try tonight."

"Cool."

"Why do you dislike Nazz acting this way so much though? If I recall correctly, you did have a crush on her." Double D said with a smug hint to it, nudging Kevin.

"Shut it dork, ALL the guys had a crush on her. And that's cause she was the prettiest out of the entire Cul-de-Sac. Which, is still true... but there weren't many choices to begin with." Kevin flipped the spindly hairs falling out of his hat. "But I thought I was getting real close to her, especially during that huge trip we made to go to Eddy's brother."

"Oh! That crazy shenanigan." Double D chuckled. "It's been a while."

"Yeah. Anyways, I thought we were becoming sort of a thing, but then.. she just sort of always got pissed at me for no reason. She wouldn't really explain why too." Kevin grumped.

"Why how frustrating! I can assure you if I ever were in such a position, I would most definitely explain every issue in detail." Double D chuckled lightly at the end. Kevin gave him a wide look that he couldn't see. _Is he saying that he would... nah. Don't overthink it._

Double D looked over to Kevin upon his sudden silence, and continued, "..I empathize with your romantic parting with Nazz, but it does seem as though you are still close friends right now."

"We are." He nodded, snapping back into it. "I guess the whole romance thing flopped with her." Double D looked sympathetic. Kevin noticed and shrugged.

"S'okay though. Guess it's better if we stay as besties right?"

"Of course! There are, after all, plenty of fish in the sea." Double D said humorously.

"Ehh, I guess. But again, it's not like we had a variety of choices here. Suburbs are small, it was either her or Sarah. And she's annoying as hell."

"Now Kevin, they're both rather lovely individuals, even without considering the fact that they were all we had to see." Double D tutted. "Nazz has a charm to her, and Sarah..." He trailed off. "She is uh... pretty." He ended uncertainly.

"Yeah, pretty feisty." They both laughed.

"True, she does have quite a temper. Why, I remember having a mild crush on her back then."

"Ew, dude, really?" Kevin wrinkled his nose.

"I know. But it was rather superficial, completely based on her appearance. And while Nazz is beautiful and cool, she is ah... not exactly the..." He was going to say "sharpest tool in the shed" but instead modified it to "... she doesn't quite meet my, and I do use this term lightly, standards."

"Standards?" Kevin cocked a brow. "Well then, we were gonna hit this question sooner or later. What chicks are you into Double D?"

"Hm... I don't know. Like most people, I can get smitten by appearance. But if I were to be picky... somebody who can uphold their end of the conversation with me. Someone fun to be around with, comfortable, and strong."

"Strong?" Kevin felt his pulse fluctuate ever so slightly, and he couldn't get why. He shoved it down.

"To make it balanced. You see, I'm not the most athletic-"

"I couldn't tell."

"Stop it Kevin. As I was saying, I'm not the strongest per say, so having someone to sort of fit into that gap would, theoretically, work out nicely. Someone assertive and strong." Double D listed off with a quick nod. "And you Kevin?"

"I guess a good personality, someone I can admire... and..." Kevin felt a loss of words. He never really looked into it too deep. "Somebody hot I guess? I... dunno what else I like. Somebody mature?" He shrugged.

"It seems we all need a little more exposure hm? We never really interacted with anybody outside of the Cul-de-Sac. But I'm determined to change that!"

"Whaddya mean?"

"With so many newcomers, it's an excellent time to go about and meet new people. Now may not be an ideal period, as we're graduating soon, but in high school there'll certainly be more social opportuinities."

"Wow dork, didn't think you were into babe-hunting." Kevin smirked.

"I'm not." Double D said chidely. "I plan on focusing on my academics in high school, as it's the prime peak of our education. In fact, our whole lives we have been preparing ourselves for high school; the last stage of mandatory learning. I was only informing the possibilities of 'babes' for your sake Kevin." Double D giggled.

Kevin muttered something annoyedly, but smiled. "Sure dork. Hey, we're here."

Double D's eyes snapped up to Kevin's garage door and driveway. _Again, that was rather fast. It seems that spending time with Kevin makes it go all the faster._

"Excellent. Do you have any scrap metals?" Double D asked, gingerly placing the bike on the ground.

"Uhm, yeah I think so. Maybe in some on the boxes in the garage? I'll go check." Kevin ran off to open the garage door. Double D caught a glimpse of the large boxes of jaw-breakers.

 _Still? I suppose the leftovers will never end._ Double D thought, going back to examine the bike. _Jawbreakers, they bring back so much memories and nostalgia. They were all the rage. Now, I barely eat any sweets at all. I suppose I lost my taste for it._

Edd has changed bit by bit, like all the other kids. He's noticed (as he always does) that everybody has been growing taller inch by inch. Their stumpy, waggly bodies were now beginning the process of stretching out. At least, the ones graduating; Sarah and Jimmy have yet to reach that stage.

Rolf and Ed were still the tallest, Double D being the third. Kevin, due to his athletics, was quickly catching up however. Eddy was still frustrated on his height, beginning to guzzle gallons of milk every week. Alas, Eddy has only managed about a inch or two. Double D reassured him that he had plenty of time, and that his growth spurt would soon come.

 _Odd. His brother seems to be rather tall and of normal height. Well, Eddy just might be a late bloomer. Genetics?_

"Hey D!" Kevin shoved the heavy box in front of Double D, startling him.

"Kevin! You surprised me. Also, D?"

"Heh. Here's the box of scraps metals." Kevin looked at his bike awkwardly, shuffling his foot as Double D got into the "mode" and tested the scrap metals.

"Hmm... yes. Yes, these seem good..."

"Uhh, what are you going to do anyways? Should I fix up the bike first?" Kevin asked.

"No, no, it's okay."

"Are you going to tell me what you're planning?"

"Something along the lines of your bike and a motorcycle." Kevin's jaw dropped. A motorcycle? He's been asking for that ever since he watched those extreme sports shows at the age of five. _How cool would it be to ride up in front of school with a sparkling, revving motorcycle?_

"-vin? Kevin?" Double D waved his hand over to the starstruck boy. Shaking his head, Kevin shot to Double D, shaking him.

"You can do that?" He asked quietly.

"Well, with the proper equipment, I don't see why not?" Kevin grinned, almost squealing.

"Oh my god, can you make it like, red? With fires and cool stuff like that."

Double D shook with laughter at the boy's excitement. "If you have the spray paint. Mind you Kevin, you're yet old enough to ride a full on vehicle, so I'll have to modify it to a sort of hybrid. An acceptable form of a delivery cart? But slightly extremified."

"Sure, spray paint got it, and whatever dude don't care just DO it!" Kevin grinned. Double D rolled his eyes dotingly and began to work on the bike.

"Oh, you should get on inside and begin your studies. The big test IS coming up after all." Double D said, displaying out the metals and bolts rapidly.

"Hmph... aren't YOU going to study? I mean.." Kevin bit back his disappointment. "..you can always work on the bike another time? You're always so crazy about tests and-"

"That's ok."

"Huh?"

"I've already gotten ahead in my studies, and I have plenty of time to do more after this. I'll make your motorbike hybrid in a jiff!" Double D brightly smiled before turning back to the bike again.

"Hm." Kevin nodded, looking at Double D work at the bike. "I guess. Just be careful with her okay?"

"Her?"

"Shut up." Kevin blushed. "Also, since when did you get so laid back?"

"Not laid back Kevin, just more reasonable with my timing and schedule. I used to spend hours on the simplest of tasks. I now can finish them reasonably enough, if I do say so myself. It does take some self restraint, but I've managed. Now go on, I'll call if ready." Kevin shrugged one shoulder and muttered a "See ya." before making his way to the front door, casting one last look at the tinkering Ed before closing it shut.

Kevin managed to review his math. Homework was starting to lighten up now that everyone is focused on the graduation. Kevin plopped on his bed, listening to the whizzing and hammering, distant outside.

 _What's he doing?_ Kevin was tempted to walk over to the window and peek, but decided to just wait. _I can trust that Ed with my bike... probably. Yeah, I can._ Kevin tried not to worry about his beloved bike.

 _Edd's been really cool lately, I should do something so I don't look like a jerk. No matter how dorky, a jerk is always worse than a dork._ Kevin stretched his legs, remembering. _I was a jerk to him before... but it was always because of Eddy, or even Ed. Double D didn't get reformed like Eddy. He stayed how he was... so does that mean Double Dork was always like this?_

Kevin drifted his thoughts back and forth, ending up on the test, which unsurprisingly had a tiring effect on him. His eyelids drooped before finally closing into a hearty nap...

"Kevin!" Kevin's eyes popped open as he jolted up, rubbing his eyes. Man, that was a good nap.

"Kevin! Are you there?" _Double D? Oh, he must be done with the bike. What time is-_  
Kevin jumped a little. It was night outside! Has he napped for that long? _Wow, test preparation sure can drain a guy._  
He halted with another thought. _Double D was working this entire time?_ Kevin shuffled down the stairs and flung the door open, jogging to where Double D proudly stood in front of... what Kevin assumed to be his bike. Which he couldn't properly see due to the white curtain draped over it.

"Dude, you worked this late? You didn't have t-"

"Don't now Kevin, I was happy to help! I enjoy these sort of hands on work if you couldn't tell." Double D chuckled, his arms held behind his back. "Are you ready for the surprise?"

"If you say so. Yeah! Come on, take off that stupid blanket. Where'd you even get that?"

"*ahem* I now present to you the new and improved bike of Kevin... oh how nerve-wrecking." Double D nervously tugged at the blanket. "I really hope you do like i-"

"Just hurry up." Kevin snapped impatiently.

Double D stuck his face up at him. "Well then, I'll resume. Introducing, the motorbike hybrid! Voila!" Double D unraveled the blanket dramatically as a glowing sheen practically emulated from the hybrid. Kevin's eyes widened, his dumb-struck expression molding into a dopey, wide smile.

Kevin got down to his knees and prodded the tires. Choice.  
He stroked the slick, black seat that was slightly padded with soft cushion. Choice.  
The bike framework, you could tell the bone was still there, but brand new plates of scrubbed metals painted a fiery red now encased it tightly. His eyes traced along to the backside, where the designs were enflamed with yellow sparks. Choice.  
The handles were still had that familiar grip to Kevin's hands, and he had to slap himself from making a gleeful noise when he saw the single circular light at the front head. Everything was gleaming.

"Double Dork."

"Yes? Do you like it?" Double D asked, knowing all too well how much the red head just did.

"This is.. I mean- it's unbelievable is what it is! It's fresher than a new box of sneakers! How'd you-?" Kevin hopped onto the motorbike eagerly and looked around for the key hole. "Hey, how do you start this baby up?"

"Oh, you see Kevin you have to press that button over there. Twice. It will synthesize your fingerprint and from then on you alone can use it with a single push of a said button."

"Wait, fingerprint scanning? You totally went overboard with this."

"But you're not complaining."

"I'm not complaining." Kevin eagerly pressed his dominant thumb to the button twice. It made a small noise, before clicking into place with a light hiss. Kevin pressed it one more time, and the bike roared to life, the spotlight sputtering on to full power.

"Truthfully, I did have to retreat back to my home to get the necessary materials." Double D admitted. "The light will automatically tell whether the surroundings are bright or dim. But you can manually control it with the switch underneath your left handle bar." He pointed out. Kevin bounced in the seat.

"Double D, you have no idea how awesome this is, this is way better than anything I imagined." Kevin pushed off and jerked back the right bar. The motor made a final growl as Kevin pushed the pedal with an excited foot, and zoomed off into the Cul-de-Sac circle.

"W-wait a minute! Kevin! Your helmet!" Double D called after him. Kevin kept going regardless, smoking circles around in the ring. Some of the lights turned on in the nearby houses windows, causing Double D to gasp.

"Kevin! We are disturbing the neighbors! Perhaps we should test drive it tomorrow in the lighter and safer day?" Kevin screeched to a curve and parked there in front of Double D. Kevin hopped off, winded.

"Yeah dude, whatever you say." Kevin had a dazed look on his face.

Double D couldn't help but laugh. "I'm delighted that you're gaining so much enjoyment out of this."

"You're amazing you know that?" Kevin turned his dreamy face around, complimenting Edd.

"Why thank you Kevin. I'm flattered."

"You're awesome." Kevin breathed, not caring to watch his words anymore. _The dork deserved that one. Like, who even adds fingerprint scanning to a motorcycle? No- what TEEN makes these things?_

Double D blinked once before blushing at the flood of praise. "Y-you are very welcome. Now, how about we head on to bed? It IS getting rather late now isn't it?"

"Yeah. Thanks a million dork, this is so- hey. Do you want me to pay you?"

"What? Oh, nonono there's no need for that-"

"People would pay hundreds of thousands of moolah for this baby! Come on, at least let me-"

"No Kevin." Double D said firmly. "It is not needed. Don't worry in the slightest. Remember, I enjoy putting together such things. Especially if it benefits others." Double D began to turn. "The day has certainly went by quickly though... I'm afraid I'll have to contact Nazz tomorrow.."

Kevin blinked. _Nazz? She was the least of my worries now. All that was on my mind was that ride, how the wind just whipped at my face. My eyes were getting watery... probably should've taken that helmet._

"...as it is nearing my bed time. Do enjoy the motorbike. I will see you tomorrow." Double D gave a friendly wave before walking off to his house.

"Oh, bye Double D, see ya." Kevin waved, before carefully moving the improvised bike into his garage. He couldn't wait to show off his new bike. The bike that Double D made him.  
Kevin went on to bed, the last thing on his mind being...


	4. Chapter 4: A New Change is Edding

Chapter 4: A New Change is Edding

"Double D!" Eddy cried out to the heavens in a shrill agony. Double D covered his ears.

"Ow! Eddy, please, I said to lower y-"

"You could've gotten paid and you said NO?!" Eddy pulled at his cheeks. Double D sighed.

"Yes Eddy. Look, can you just please let that one part go?"

"No!" Eddy sputtered. "How could you just let such a perfect opportunity slip by like that?"

"It was nothing of the sort. I simply did a favor-" A loud engine could be heard coming up the streets. They both turned to the sound and was greeted by the flashing shine of Kevin's new motorbike. Eddy's jaw crumbled down to the ground with a pitiful sound. He rolled it up as Kevin cruised the bike along the road, catching the eye of every passerby and student. Eddy growled,

"Just a favor, huh."

"Indeed."

"DOUBLE D! You just built him a first-class motorcycle and you don't even charge?!" Eddy nearly sobbed.

"Eddy, consider it as an apology gift from all of us for breaking it so many times in the past. Why, I can't even count the number." Double D put a hand to his chest.

"Yes you can." Eddy rolled his eyes. "I'll let it go this time sockhead. But next time-"

"Oh, I found out why Ed has been absent in our morning walks lately." Double D changed the subject swiftly. Eddy grumbled and kicked at a rock.

"The doofus just keeps sleeping in, the lazy bones.."

"Quite contrary Eddy, he's actually studying late into the night for the exam."

"Ed?" Eddy's eyes held disbelief. "No way."

"His mother had hired a tutor to help him out. He's improving quite a bit, though I wish he wouldn't do it at the expense of him being tardy to class." Double D replied.

"Well, good for him I guess." Eddy rolled his arms.

"Aren't you studying as well? Remember, it's vital to your acceptance to many of the new high schools here."

"Yes mom, now come on let's go."

"Oh? Having a change of heart and wanting to go to school early for once?" Double D smirked hopefully.

"Not a chance. I just wanted to see where Kevin's parked that motorcycle. I wanna take a closer look." Double D shook his head.

"Of course. Very well, let's hurry along then." They both speedwalked until reaching a circle of people crowding the parking spots for student bikes and whatnot. Kevin was in the center of the attention with his brand new bike. He initially was startled from the sudden crowd, but quickly put on a pride-soaked face to cover it up. Edd noticed his hidden predicament.

"Looks like we won't be able to take a peek after all. Unless... Kevin!" Double D called out. Kevin couldn't hear though, on account of the twenty "where did you get that?"s being asked simultaneously. Double D scratched his head,

"Figures."

"Aw leave 'im Double D. YOU'RE coming with me because somebody missed out on the great plan I had." Eddy grabbed Double D's beanie and began to drag him over to the school doors.

"Ack! Eddy, unhand me at once!"

"You owe me Double D. Come on, I have to fill in what you missed." Eddy opened the doors, pulling the sliding Double D in, and let the door fall closed. The loud chatter and bustle from outside faded as they walked down the main hallway.

"That was very rude Eddy." Double D smoothed out his beanie.

Eddy rummaged through his bag for his notebook and pulled it out. He flipped several pages before pinning his finger to the right spot. "Here! Prepare yourself Double D!"

"I am invigorated."

"We're all graduating soon right? That means we've got to throw one last big scam to top it all off! A finale to the finale!"

"We do?"

"Yep! Just think about it. A whole new crowd of newbies, they won't know what hit 'em! And after we swoop in with all the dough, we'll be in high school before they can do anything! It's the perfect time, perfect situation, and perfect everything for a scam and you know it!" Double D made a hesitant face.

"I suppose everything is rather convenient. But still, you shouldn't. We're finally in the good graces of our fellow neighbors! You don't want to risk throwing that away do you?"

Eddy deflated a little, "No..." but only for a second, ".. I've got it! They can be in on the scam WITH us!" Double D removed himself from the headlock that Eddy unsubconsciously put him in.

"Enough now. I no longer wish to participate in any scam whatsoever, no matter how well-planned it may seem. Besides, I doubt anybody would want to join in." Double D brushed his hat and resumed walking to homeroom.

"You're no fun..." Eddy scowled. "Fine, be that way. But don't expect me to be completely over it by high school. I'm gonna want to start some business there." Double D walked off, a little surprised that Eddy did not persist or bribe him.

Slowly but surely, Eddy just might be finally turning over a new leaf. Double D grinned at the thought of not having to be dragged around by Eddy anymore. The rest of the morning period went peacefully...

... not so much for Kevin.

Kevin managed to make it to class on time. He had to wait until the crowd died down before locking in his motorbike, making sure nobody would try to break it free, and book it to his homeroom. Rolf sat next to Kevin, and he loudly declared Kevin's entrance.

"Ah yes! The Kev-boy has arrived now. Where have you and your basil boog have been?" Rolf watched Kevin slump down in the seat with a frazzled smile. Kevin wiped at his nose.

"Sorry Rolf, had to get rid of the crowd. I thought riding the motorbike would attract attention, but not that much attention."

"Did Kevin enjoy the life of a hairdresser?"

"Huh?"

"I said, did Kevin enjoy being trampled by the dishonored patty waddies?" Rolf spoke up. "Silly hatted one, do you not hear Rolf?"

"Uh sure, gotcha." Kevin turned his gaze to the white board, a few snickers escaping him. _Rolf is such a kidder. I swear he'll never run out of those weird sayings._

"Oh! Rolf has forgotten a care package at the front step! Please wait as Rolf retrieves it." Rolf closed one eye and bonked his head in a forgetting fashion.

"What? A care packa-"

"Silence! I, Rolf, son of a shepherd, bring good news!" Rolf's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Heh, you're hysterical. What's up Rolf?"

"See, Rolf will be soon leaving this brick case of cast offs and torture-"

"You talking about school?"

"HUSH! Is your upper attic dusty? Let Rolf speak!"

"Okay, okay dude." Kevin raised his hands.

"*ahem* Rolf will finally be leaving this sad and pathetic excuse of a grove and finally return to-" Rolf sighed dreamily, eyes sparkling. "-the Old World." Kevin blinked, unsure.

"So... you're gonna visit your home for vacation? Aw man, that sucks, we could've-"

"Must Rolf pull the strings always? Casanova Kevin-boy, this son of a shepherd will be going back to the Old World." Rolf gave a cheeky grin, hopeful. "Forever." Kevin froze, his hand in mid action, his eyes and mind glued to Rolf's words.

Then, he burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha- woo! Good one bro. Got me worried for a second. I don't really get what saying that was or meant, but then again, I never do." Rolf slapped himself.

"Ohh, I wish I had the Trout of Resistance with me. Kevin-boy, I am leaving. Leaving! Capoota." Kevin's laughter died down.

"What are you talking about? You- you can't leave. Are you for real man?"

"Why would Rolf be joking?" Kevin eyes widened. _Rolf wasn't actually kidding? Is he... really going back to his country?_ He opened his mouth to say something, but then the teacher walked in. He groaned, and squinted his eyes, pointing at Rolf.

"You better explain to me and everybody else at lunch later today, got it?"

"Rolf abides to your bent ruler. I had a pinkprint to anyway." Rolf shrugged. As the teacher talked and took attendance, Kevin thought to himself worriedly. _How can Rolf just sit there so calm and happy when he just told me he was going to go back to his country? Is this some sick joke?_ The day pinched by painfully, until the lunch bell finally rang. Kevin dashed to the lunch line, nabbed his food, and propped down on the table. The only one who was there before him was the ever punctual Double D.

Kevin tapped his fingers on the table, waiting for everybody to come so Rolf can explain. _Maybe it was just a joke? Hope so._ Rolf is a good guy, the type of dude you could never get tired hanging out with, and he really didn't want to lose a friend like that just before high school.  
Double D was invested into his reading, but eventually looked up at Kevin due to the tapping fingers.

"Oh! Kevin, my apologies, I was reading this book. 'Preparation for a Balanced Curriculum and a Million Extracurriculars.' Fascinating read." Double D smiled and put the book away. "Hello, how was your morning thus far?" Kevin looked up.

"'Sup Double D. I'm okay. The ride was sick though." Kevin calmed himself and gave a small grin. "My baby's so smooth now, and way faster. It kinda drew a crowd though.."

"I recall seeing you in the morning. I'm sorry for not being able to assist you, but worry not. No raging paparazzi could land a scratch on that vehicle." Double D said.

"Comforting, thanks. And by the way, I-" Kevin spotted Rolf and the other Cul-de-Sac kids making their way over to the table. "Uh, never mind." Double D looked curious, but was quickly distracted by greeting Ed and instinctively wiping the various stains off his mouth and fingers with a sanitizing wipe.

Now for Rolf to explain. Kevin anticipated.

The rest of the gang slowly gathered at the lunch table. Kevin waited impatiently as Rolf got up and held his glass cup up in one hand, upside down. He knocked against it with his teeth, making an dinging sound.

"Attention inhabitants of a fruity river. Rolf has something to say!" He announced grandly. Everybody quieted down, looking at Rolf curiously.

"My walnuts wish you the best of fortunes on this tooty journey of yours. Rolf, however, must say goodbye. Rolf will be returning to the Old World!" Everybody gasped collectively, a pause before Nazz clasped her purse shut and Sarah shouted in a bird's screech.

"WHAT?"

"No way dude." Nazz sulked. "We were gonna be buds all throughout high school for sure."

"Dammit." Kevin muttered. "Rolf, you serious this ain't just a prank? Come on, you can't.. you can't just go!"

"I don't see why Rolf cannot."

Double D recovered from the news and stood to face Rolf.

"You are returning to your home country? But Rolf, if I may inquire, why?" Double D asked. Double D had actually been enjoying Rolf's company more and more, as he made Edd give up on trying to understand, and just laugh with whatever silly incantation he came up with. It was a nice, quaint change that helped Double D to loosen up a bit.. and now he was leaving?

"You see, Rolf's family at the Old Country had finally drank enough sippy bowls and attained honor so great, we shall never be bamboozled by a salmon ever again! We received the golden trophy of potatoes. They call for Rolf's assistance, which Rolf is happy to give." He stated proudly.

"Oh Rolf... but do you truly want to go back? Surely you prefer the company of your childhood friends? Of our childhood home?" Double D asked. Rolf became uncharacteristically quiet.

"Rolf has missed the Old Country Ed-boy. He has missed it so." Rolf scrunched his brow, voice sad. Double D raised a hand to his face. _I mean, it was a little apparent before, but I didn't think Rolf missed and preferred his old home over Peach Creek THAT much._ Double D gave a sad, but understanding nod.

"We'll miss you Rolf!" Jimmy blurted out in a quivering voice, eyes watery.

"Aw, do not let Rolf's treasure wilt your pickles! Rolf simply wanted to spill the gas creating bags of goo that I have been waiting to unleash to you all!"

It was Kevin's turn to stand up. "Why are you so HAPPY? Aren't you supposed to be sad that you're leaving us? All of us, the Cul-de-Sac?!" He shook his fists. "Just ask your parents or convince 'em somehow." Kevin persisted, stubborn. Double D looked worried. _Dear.. Kevin isn't taking this too well. Peculiar though, Rolf was at times an object of mockery for Kevin. Why does he insist so much?_

Rolf put an elbow to Kevin's shoulder, a sign of consolidation, not that anybody else knew. "Kevin-boy. Rolf cannot do that, in fear of papa's dreaded punishing vase, to knock all the terrible deeds of unspoken truths Rolf has committed!" Every stood silent. Eddy broke the silence.

"Is he tipsy in the head or what?"

Double D sighed. "What Rolf means to say is that if Rolf did agree to convincing his parents to stay with such reasons, he couldn't, because then he'd be lying."

"What?" Kevin looked sad.

Rolf shrugged. "It is true. Besides, Rolf cannot prevent the sweeps of nana's octopus arms. Rolf must depart!" Kevin looked like he was about to say something, but then sighed in defeat.

"So... then when are you leaving?"

"After the coming of age."

"What?"

"He means graduation Kevin." Double D translated again.

"Oh..." Kevin kicked his ankles outward. "Just, right after graduation?"

"Rolf is afraid the puppy says so!" Everyone began their solemn comments expressing their sadness. Ed stood there clueless.

"What's going on Double D?" He asked.

"Wow, that tutor sure is reforming you." Eddy rolled his eyes. Double D shot him a look before explaining gently to Ed.

"You see Ed, Rolf is going to move away after our middle school graduation."

"Move? Whu- for good Double D?" Ed puckered his lower lip, eyes big.

"Unfortunately, yes Ed. He'll be, I assume, permanently residing in the Old Country he talks of so much. I suppose it all does make sense, him missing it so. But it is still rath-"

"NO ROLF!" Ed sniffed, sprouting waterfalls. Eddy yelled as the salty drops hit him.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"WHY MUST ROLF LEAVE!" Ed lamented, pronouncing "leave" radically. Rolf gave him a sympathizing hug, and a strong squeeze around the ribs.

"There, there noodle Ed-boy. Rolf will send a doohickety stamp-it paper." Ed sniffed loudly.

"O-k." Ed pouted.

The kids absorbed the new information, and eventually continued lunch. Kevin was still bummed out, but he tried to match Rolf's level of cheeriness. Suddenly, in the midst of conversation, Nazz gasped loudly and said,

"Heey! Why don't we throw a farewell party for Rolf?" Nazz suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Sarah said.

"We could do crafts!" Jimmy clapped his hands.

"Let's do it this Saturday! You dudes all free?" Nazz asked. Around half of the group said yes, and the other half muttered other responsibilites for the day.

Nazz shook her head. "Nuh-uh, everybody needs to be there. Sunday?" She asked hopefully. Nobody objected, everyone looking at each other silently. Nazz grinned and squealed loudly.

"Awesome! Party it is! Hey Sarah, Jimmy, help me with the decorations?" Sarah shrugged.

"Why not? You said you wanted to do crafts, right Jimmy?"

"Yes! I already have so many artistic ideas ready to flow out of my nimble hands." He wiggled his fingers at the word and lunged them at Sarah's sides. She cackled, slapping him away.

Double D's once concerned face soon faded as he saw everybody go back to normal. They took the news in well enough. Double D smiled and tapped his fork while scooping up a clump of fruit. _I'm relieved Kevin hadn't lashed out or said anything too irrational. He truly was upset about the news.. Still! I anticipate the party._ Double D put his mind to rest and everybody went about the day as per usual.

That is, until, he returned back home.

 ***CRASH***

Double D retracted his arms so quickly, his elbow knocked one of the clear glass vases on a nearby drawer onto the wooden floorboards, crashing it onto the ground. Double D gulped without knowing it, staring at the atrocity taped onto his bedroom door.

A letter. His parents left him a letter.

Last time they did that, they moved.

Double D shut his eyes, trying to calm himself. _Whatever is on the letter, I'm sure is nothing to worry about. We wouldn't move, right? Why would Mother and Father possibly gain from me going to a highschool outside of Peach Creek? Oh!_

Not being able to bear it any longer, he ripped the paper from the firmly placed piece of tape and read through it several times quickly. Each repetition making his stomach sink further with bitter disappointment.

 _Summer vacation... all of my- OUR plans... it was the only summer I've ever looked forward to!_

Double D dropped the letter, trying to hold back a frustrated sob. He quickly dialed a number on the home phone and waited. A scratchy voice answered.

"Who is it?!"

"Eddy." Double D sighed with a deep shudder. The phone went silent for a while, before Eddy sighed too.

"Come over."


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Miss Me While I'm Ed

Chapter 5: Don't Miss Me While I'm Ed

"Those MOTHER-"

"Eddy, no!" Double D cried out, drowning out Eddy's profanities. "Where did you adopt such vulgar language?"

"I can't believe your parents! What the hell." Eddy growled while pacing back and fro. Funny, it was usually Double D doing the pacing. "Didn't they even think that maybe their son would actually have PLANS for the summer? Wow! A kid who wants to do something on their own for summer VACATION. Ugh!"

Double D nodded somberly all the while he replied. "This... this is most definitely a travesty. This was the one vacation I truly was ready for... to spend time with all of our newfound friends." He flopped back on Eddy's bed, careless. Eddy stopped and hopped on too.

"Okay. Here's the plan, you write BACK a letter to your folks, let ME edit it, and then-"

"Eddy, no. I have to obey them."

"Don't be such a shee-"

"Eddy." Double D reinstated tired, but forcefully. "I can understand their intentions. This summer school is... very hard to get into. It prepares you for practically all of highschool and the college applying process beyond as well. They've already told me I was accepted, I can't just..." He groaned.

"What kind of fu-" Double D shot him a look. Eddy rolled his eyes excruciatingly. "What kind of BULL is that? Signing you up for a contract without even telling you? And then making you feel as if you're entitled? As if you HAVE to go? Come on! Even I can see how sketchy that is."

Double D chuckled, but with no mirth. "I suppose it must be true if you say it Eddy." Eddy playfully knocked his shoulder. Double D deflated back once more. "However... I agree with them that it is the best choice... academically. True, it goes against my own personal wishes for some play and whatnot but... I'm sure we'll be able to continue off without a hitch when I return for highschool."

Eddy rolled over. "That's not the worrying part. We'll all still be tight and whatever, save for Rolf who's off back to his weird tentacle home-"

"Frankly, that's rude Eddy."

"-but what really DIGS at me is how they practically just ripped away a full summer of potential memories away from you! For.. eugh, studying."

"..."

Eddy groaned. "Look, sorry... didn't mean to drag your mood down further but.."

"That was awfully poetic of you Eddy." Double D remarked. Eddy snorted, shoving him again.

"I'm serious. You might be the next Edgar Allen Poe." They both began to dissolve into small, hysterical giggles.

"That emo dude? No thanks."

"So you _were_ paying attention in English class!" Double D beamed a knowing smile.

"Wha-? No! No I wasn't." Eddy scrunched his face and shook it. Double D only kept his teasing leer.

"Of course. Anyhow, thank you for letting me rant to you."

"Pretty sure it was the other way around."

"Nevertheless, thank you Eddy." Double D said genuinely.

"It's nothing. Now... if only our mindless zombie could've come too."

"Oh come now."

"Ed literally said to me on the phone, 'No, I have to be studying.' like seriously?! What IS this guy anymore?"

"Speaking of which, YOU should be getting back to YOUR studies too."

"I cannot believe you."

After a long departure, Double D wistfully waved goodbye and began to head his way over back to his home (which wasn't very far) when he suddenly stopped. There was a very loud, very long mechanical growling noise off in the distance. It was coming from the streets that connect the Cul-de-sac to the rest of the suburb.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he quickly skipped over to the opening and saw in the distance a flash of cyan light.

That looks awfully familiar... Double D mused. It was only until the strange creature screeched up near a ten feet radius of him that Double D was able to realize-

"Kevin!" He hopped off the bike-motorcycle hybrid and shook his hair.

"What're you doing here." Kevin said with no emotion. Double D instantly retracted the lively greeting bubbling up from his throat.

"Oh dear... is something the matter Kevin?"

"No."

"..."

"I was just riding the new bike is all... getting a handle on her, y'know?" Kevin set aside his helmet on one of the handlebars and began to stroll "her" back into the Cul-de-sac. Double D mindlessly followed along.

"Hm, I see. Glad you remembered your helmet." Kevin grunted. They both walked in a thick, awkward silence for an unbearable stretch of time, before Double D took the reins. He had enough stress for one day, and decided to sweep the tense air out impatiently.

"Okay Kevin, I get it, you're not in the mood right now. Go back to stress riding or, whatever it is you were doing. I'll be off." Double D squeezed out, unused to displaying sour annoyance to anybody. Kevin widened his eyes a little, before muttering a "whatever" and waving him off. Double D began to go with a slight huff, but before he even took ten steps, Kevin raised his voice,

"Hold up." He let out a long exhale before walking up to Double D. "Sorry if I'm grumpy, kay? Just.. yeah. Stress riding. You got it on the nose." He said before looking up to Double D's grin.

"I know. And I'm sorry too for exaggerating. I guess I just wanted to get back to my bed quickly, it's been quite the day."

"Oh uh- if you want to you can lea-"

"Don't be trite. I'm staying, now come and rant to me." Double D sat down on the nearby curb of the sidewalk and mockingly patted next to him. Kevin snorted.

"OK, but how about we just walk instead?"

After a few blocks of mild chat down the streets of Peach Creek, Kevin began to spill.

"I just can't even get how... how unbothered Rolf was! It's like he forgot we were friends."

"I understand Kevin. But you also need to understand that Rolf... for a very long time now, was homesick."

"He was?" Kevin looked doubtful.

"Not obviously, but only in little slips and moments, you could analyze to see that yes, Rolf did indeed miss his home. I'm not any happier than you are that he's leaving but... we've got to at least be a little glad for him. He's going to be happy now, no?" Double D supplied. Kevin carefully munched on his words, before giving a reluctant smile.

"I guess. It still sucks. He- I guess we were always pretty close? Not SUPER close, but like, good friends. He's super goofy and I never get his sayings, but still a fun dude. Man..." Kevin rubbed his eyes. "We can write to each other or something I guess... while I get over this tragic heartbreak." Kevin smirked at the last few words, bringing some relief to Double D, who was superbly proud of uplifting another's mood.

"We all have that one goofy friend don't we?" Double D recalled, obviously referring to Ed. Kevin nodded.

"Say, what about that goofball? He's been pretty absent afterschool nowadays."

"Oh, didn't you know? He taking tutoring help to pass his finals. I also heard he was considering to apply for an art school."

"For real?" Kevin looked stunned.

"Indeed. I definitely deem it as a good potential future for him. He always scribbled so many comics in his notebook and such. Not the most professional nor realistic art, but it definitely is unique."

"Well damn. Guess your own goofy sucker's going to be off too? What- that only leaves me, you, and Nazz for the freshman year of highschool right?"

"And Eddy. Assuming he passes his finals." A flicker of worry passed him. "He hasn't been quite... alert or caring for it yet... I wonder."

"Right." Kevin chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was held back."

"I truly hope he doesn't, but now that I'm thinking about it... oh dear - there could be a great possibility he does if he continues this way!" Double D let the worries spike up. Kevin patted him on the arm.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." Maybe it was the way how nonchalant he sounded. Maybe it was the way his voice laid it out in a smooth yet scratchy surface. But those short five words were enough to help lower Double D's worries for the moment. He breathed in a few at this sudden change.

"If you say so Kevin." Kevin coughed.

"Anyways, with Nazz being all girly now-"

"Oh! I completely forgot about that! Perhaps I could go over there now and-"

"Chill, I'm over it now. I thought about your words about that earlier, and I guess I should let it drop."

"Huh?"

"Like, she's already doing less makeup now, it'll probably just fade away."

 _It's likely just that she's gotten better at it..._ Double D mused, but shrugged it off.

"Ah, well... if that's so, then I'm glad I didn't have to hook up Nazz to my mind controlling machine in the end after all." Kevin stopped and stole a sneaky glance at him. Double D managed to hold a dead serious stare for a few seconds before they both laughed.

"Surely you didn't possibly believe in that for a second-"

"No! I mean, not really. I know you wouldn't do that, but I would believe you if you said you made one somehow."

"Please, I wish."

They amicably went back and forth for a little longer, before Kevin settled on, "At least I'll have you in high school, right?"

Double D shot up, thoughts instantly reading _...but not for summer vacation._

"R-right. Um, okay. Kevin? I'd like to share you something."

"Yeah?"

"I... I already told Eddy about this earlier today in fact, and I was planning on telling everybody else too but ah..." Double D fidgeted.

"Wait, what's wrong? Is it something bad?" _Wrong. Bad._ Double gulped.

"Um, perhaps?"

"Oh god, please don't tell me you're moving too-"

"No! No I'm not." Kevin gave a sigh of relief.

"Good. You better not! So what's up?"

"You see... my parents enlisted me into this... scientific academy for the summer. It's somewhat like a summer school, but a program intended for those with scientific potential and college preparation."

"Whoa, really? That sounds sweet."

"Say what now."

"You get to be all prepared and whatever. Lucky."

"I-I..." Double D was speechless. "You do realize that I'll be gone for all of summer vacation, right?" Kevin became slightly rigid, disappointment wafting out of him. Double D winced. There it is.

"Uh... all of vacation?" With a swift nod, Kevin blew out a long stream of air. "That's... that's a long while..." Double D slowly nodded, a little mortified at having thrown more bad news on an already struggling Kevin. Why did he do that? _Why did I do that?_ But before he could let his mind run too far, Kevin gave another grunt.

"That's... a huge bummer. But... it's not like you'll be gone forever, right?" Kevin had an unreadable expression, eyebrows knitted together. "You... we can catch up and stuff in highschool, right?"

"O-of course." Double D was astounded at how he was taking this. "You're not... at all upset? You were pretty upset about Rolf and everything earlier. I didn't want to tell it to you now but.."

"Nah, don't worry. That was before you put some sense into me. I'll still miss him, but he'll never really lose touch. And, for sure I'll miss you this vacation-" Kevin hesitated before going on, lacing his tongue carefully on what to say after that. He was a mix of shock and mellow at how that already came out, but continued on. "..but you'll be back. Don't worry man, I'm not gonna blow a fuse or nothing at you. It's not your fault. Besides, that'll only make you even more depressed or something." He laughed awkwardly. Double D grinned questioningly.

 _How interesting. Eddy helped me cope with a burst of anger and emotion, while Kevin did it so with a more reasoning attitude. I've always thought those two were more similar, so this is a change._

Edd replied with a "Thank you." before resuming on with their walk, redirecting it back to the Cul-de-sac. Kevin was also mildly surprised. He, in all honesty, wanted to explode. _First Rolf is leaving me, and now Double D? Damn!_  
But then he saw how strangely afraid Double D looked, that made him stop, and he bit back his brash emotions and instead began to look at the situation analytically. Like Double D.  
 _Guess he's really rubbing off of me._ Kevin thought, vaguely amused.

They both walked back to their according homes after waving each other off, each stabilizing from their bout of bad news today. _Having others to share it to certainly sped up the process of dealing with it_ , Double D thought as he readied himself for bed.

What he didn't know, was that there would be plenty more waves of bad news awaiting him in the unforeseeable future. Yawning, Double D flicked off the lights.


	6. Chapter 6: Spill the Ed

Chapter 6: Spill the Ed

The next following days flew by. The exams were now done and over with, and the gang was back to their regularly scheduled movie marathons. Everybody seemed to be fairly well prepared for the test, partially due to a certain Edd's consistent nagging. Double D worried mostly on Eddy, who was a bit too carefree on exam day, so Double D occupied himself with worrying on Ed instead, making sure he was prepared for it with as many sharpened pencils possibly needed. Ed ended up breaking all of them by the end of the test, but least he finished.

As they all waited for their scores to come back, Nazz got on to being the party manager for the upcoming Sunday. Jimmy and Sarah handled the decor, and Nazz took care of the food. Kevin suggested that they ask Rolf for menu suggestions, since it was his farewell party and all, so Nazz had a… difficult time procuring all of the needed ingredients. Some of which were diced cubes of cucumbers, corn sauce mixed with weeds, a ginormous octopus, a couple of baby swordfishes, and some potatoes as "chips".  
Nazz assigned Sarah to make an alternate table of dishes for those with a normal palette.

On the day of the event, Nazz met up with the two decorating artists and Kevin (since it was at his home) to review.

"Ok!" Nazz clapped her hands. "The guests will be here anytime now. Jimmy!"  
Jimmy nearly dropped all the banners and glitter bottles he was carrying.

"Oh! Uh, yes Nazz?"

"How's the art and decor?"

"Done and ready!" Jimmy puffed up. "Just gonna add a bit of glitter here and there to liven the place up, then we're a go!"

"Hey, try not to get that stuff everywhere." Kevin grimaced. "I know I agreed to have it here, but glitter's hard to get out y'know."

"Don't you worry your sparkly self Kevin." Jimmy giggled and dashed a spot of glitter on Kevin's cheek before hopping away to put the finishing touches on the "We'll Miss You ROLF!" banner. Kevin groaned, not bothering to wipe it away.

"Sarah! The food? And I mean the food for the rest of us, not Rolf."

"Don't worry. I got all the goods." Sarah gestured over to the long, twin tables lining the room. "One side: monster cafeteria, other side: ice cream cake and plenty of nachos!"

"Perfect. I think we're about done. And during the whole time, we'll roll Rolf's video on… kitchenware? Something like that."

"Wait what? But how, it's in a cassette!" Kevin pointed his head toward the used and abused DVD player.

"Didn't you know? We got Double D to make that video cassette player! He decided to get one as a gift for him." Kevin raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I'm not surprised… He IS pretty handy." Kevin grinned, thinking of his baby, the motorcycle.

"Wait... Were we all supposed to get gifts for Rolf?" Kevin asked. Nazz put her hands on hip.

"Dude! Of course we were. It's gonna be our last, farewell present for him to take back to the Old World." Kevin held back a nervous gulp.

"Oh right. Uhh, hold on a sec." Quick as a whip, Kevin bolted up the stairways and into his bedroom, leaving behind a sighing Nazz.

The front door bell rang. Nazz jumped and ran off to welcome their friends in.

Upstairs, Kevin was rummaging around his room to find anything to give to Rolf. He dug underneath his bed.  
"Ugh, how was I supposed to know! Okay… what would Rolf like as a present?" Kevin dusted himself off and thought. "Er… he's into wacky stuff soo…" He looked around his room, before he snapped his fingers.

"I got it! To the kitchen." He scrambled back downstairs, and noticed everybody walking in one by one.

"Nice decorations Jimmy!" Ed guffawed, leaning in to sample one of the glitter dripping ribbons. Jimmy slapped him on the hand.

"Ah-ah! No licking allowed!"

Confirming his suspicions, Kevin noticed a pile of gifts, large and small, bundled in the corner of the living room. Kevin backed his way in the kitchen's direction, muttering about how to wrap the present, when he bumped into something hard and clunky.

"Oh dear!" _Okay, so that's Double D._ Kevin thought. The thing he had bumped into was the cassette tape player, held precariously in Edd's arms. Kevin helped to stabilize it.

"Sorry man, didn't see you. I uh, didn't know we had to get gifts for Rolf, so I'm just gonna go DIY myself one right now." Kevin nodded toward the kitchen.

"Not a problem." Double D heaved the player back up into place with a grunt. He walked over to the TV and began to hook some wires up.  
"And don't fret about it too much. A gift isn't mandatory, it'd just be nice to give him some sort of reminder of Peach Creek."

"Yeah well, I'm sure he ain't picky. I'll grab something from the fridge." Kevin snickered, walking off. But right as he was about to enter the kitchen, Double D tapped on his shoulder briefly.

"What?" Kevin turned around and froze when Double D's hand came up to his face.

 _What, is the dude gonna hit me or something? What I do? Wait, what's he holding?_  
Much to his confusion, Double D instead wiped at Kevin's cheek with a thin napkin, dusting something off. He stood still, shoulders hunched up, mouth open to say something, anything, but kept silent. It felt like forever, but Double D eventually let go.

"Pardon me, but you had something on your face. It was bothering me." Double D rubbed the substance in his hand. "Is this… glitter?"

Kevin shook his head and got out of whatever trance he was in. "Yes? U-uh, it was Jimmy, yeah. The silly guy hehe. He er, put some on my face because.. because.. decorating?" Kevin stumbled with his words, barely getting the explanation out.

"Hm. I see, Jimmy was always one for flair. Well then! Good luck with getting that present." He went back into the main living room to finish connecting the machine.

Kevin blinked a few times before giving a dull nod, backtracking into the kitchen and closing the door. He managed to keep his brain quiet and still, opening the refrigerator door, but he couldn't keep the barricade up for long.

 _What… just happened? I mean, he just got something off my face but… what the hell?_  
Kevin felt a bit queasy, and he was pretty sure it wasn't from the frozen icicle of cod he was staring at. Kevin scratched at his cheek, strangely still feeling warm.  
 _That… that was just Double D being Double D. Haha, yeah. S'nothing._ Kevin refused to let his paranoid thoughts get him any further down this road, but it couldn't really be helped.

 _I shouldn't feel so… like this, when all he did was touch my cheek. Seriously… what's with me these days?_

While stuck in his own head, Kevin's hands were doing the gifting all on their own. Kevin put the half melted statue of whatever into a small ice box and shut it. Now to wrap the thing.  
He quickly wrapped it in some shiny tin foil, happy to distract himself for a little bit. Once done, he poked his head back out to the living room, half hiding behind the kitchen door.

Everybody was now here, including the star of the party, Rolf.  
Rolf ridiculed all the glitter, but was delighted at the menu. Kevin snuck by the group and slid the gift straight into the pile of presents with a good kick, tumbling it over. He joined up the posse of kids and helped himself to a nacho. _Mission accomplished._  
Sarah and Jimmy were both chatting with Nazz and Rolf, and Double D was defending his machine desperately against the probing hands of Ed.  
Eddy was, to Kevin's slight alarm, nowhere to be found. Shoving that away, he walked over to Rolf to casually chat with him for a bit, as if he wasn't going to leave them forever.

And he was actually having a pretty fun time. They took some time shielding their eyes from the cassette tape Rolf so joyously enjoyed, ate plenty of snacks while Rolf devoured his own table, and had some good old fashioned dancing.

Soon came the time for Rolf to open up all of his parting gifts like it was his birthday. Double D just handed him his new handy machine to roll cassette tapes, which Rolf had accepted graciously. He ripped open the rest excitedly, showing happiness for some, and confusion for others. After some time, there were two gifts left. Kevin's and Eddy's. Kevin scratched at his head as Rolf picked up the shiny, tin foiled present.

 _Man, I don't even remember what exactly I put in there. I was too busy thinking about… uh, no nevermind._

Rolf opened up the icebox and like a treasure chest, he beamed at its contents, much to Kevin's relief.  
"Kevin-boy! You know Rolf's squiggly noodles well!" He raised up the glorious ice encasing with three blue fishes trapped inside. Since it was half melted, it had some frozen drips on the sides of the block.

"Excellent texture Kevin-boy. Yes, yes, this will do nicely for uncle's bookcase." Rolf nodded and returned the thing back into the icebox. Kevin clasped Rolf's hand in a shake.

"No problem dude. Heh, I always give the best gifts." Kevin remarked. Rolf finally reached the last farewell gift. It was Eddy's.

Double D looked around. "Say, where is Eddy? I haven't seen him at the party at all..."  
"Well, I sure don't blame the guy." Nazz shivered, remembering the video. "Maybe he just took a long bathroom break after the tape?" Double D hummed, tapping his chin. He couldn't remember that Eddy disappeared before he rolled the cassette, being too distracted with Ed.

"Perhaps. Anyhow, go on ahead and open his gift Rolf. No need to wait, he does take a while sometimes." Double D assured, remembering a sleepover a few months ago when Eddy had indigestion from all the milk he downed. It was no pretty sight.

Rolf shrugged and tore it open. To his puzzlement, it was a toy. A monkey toy with two cymbals in its tiny paws. Rolf held it upside down.  
"What in the great skies does this doohickey do?" Rolf squinted at it.  
Sarah snatched the thing and winded it up. "Uh, you play with it, duh. See, if you wind it up like this then it-"  
The monkey began to screech loudly, clamming the two cymbals together in a noise that was far louder than any normal toy cymbal monkey should have made.

"What the heck?!" Sarah covered her ears as the rest joined.  
"What kind of a gift is this?" Kevin huffed.  
Rolf shrugged, picking the shaky thing up. "Hm. It reminds Rolf of-"

There was a sudden loud crash coming from upstairs. Everybody paused and looked up, save for the shrieking monkey. Kevin grabbed the doll and raised his elbow to smash it, but Rolf snatched it away quickly.

"No Kevin-boy! Rolf will endure its ear shattering practices! It is reminiscent." Kevin rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever dude, I'm gonna go up and see what that Eddy is up to." He turned to go.  
"How do you know it's Eddy?" Nazz asked.  
"Who else could it be? Dude's been absent for most of the celebration." Kevin groused. _That dork better not be in my room._ Kevin thought. But he knew deep down it was true.

Out of either worry or curiosity, the rest followed Kevin up the stairs. Except for Rolf of course, who was perfectly content to finish off his still crowded table of food and entertain himself with the loud mouthed monkey.

Kevin entered the second floor hallway with a glare pointed to his bedroom door. He left it open before. It was closed now.  
He reached to jostle the knob, but that's all it did. It was locked. Kevin cussed.

"Eddy, I swear if you're in there I'm gonna-" The door suddenly opened easily. Lo behold, Eddy walked out with a confused expression.

There was a short silence, then Eddy spoke up. "About time you guys got up here! I was yelling for somebody to come open the door, but no one came." Kevin's mouth twitched.

"The door locks from inside."

"Yeah, just figured that out now." Eddy shrugged. "Sorry but your lock is super confusing. Who puts the lock button on the side of the knob and not the center?!"

"And why did you go in my room in the first place?" Kevin took a step forward, bumping his chest with Eddy's chin. Irritated, Eddy pushed him back without much malice.

"Uhh, cause the door was wide open and the inside looked like somebody ransacked the place! Y'know, the window was open so I thought somebody actually broke in. I went in, closed the door, and I've been stuck ever since... until I found how to open the stupid thing." Eddy spit out, arms crossed. Kevin humphed, recalling his earlier "ransacking" on his room. Everybody looked back and fro, not sure whether Eddy was speaking the truth or not.

"I did that to my room." Kevin spoke. "But still, going inside..."  
Then Ed opened his mouth, breaking the tension.

"Eddy… are YOU the burglar?"

"No! You bumbling idiot, I'm not." Eddy was noticeably a bit red in the ears. "Look, that's all really. I didn't go in snooping for no good reason."

Nazz stepped in as the peacemaker and began to shoo everybody back downstairs.  
"C'mon man, you heard Eddy. It's no big deal."  
Kevin hummed angrily and pointed a finger at his chest. "You're not off the hook yet." Then he turned to leave. Everyone went back down. Double D lingered a bit though, thinking.

 _Why would Eddy close the door if he thought somebody broke in? Anyone would leave it open, case they should run out quickly. Why trap yourself? It's not uncharacteristic of Eddy to snoop about, but… why lie? He'd usually take it in stride and fight._ Double D shook his head, thinking he could just go talk to Eddy later, and returned down.

After that brief almost-fight, the gang went back to the party. Eventually the sun began to set, and one by one all the kids went back home for supper. All but Eddy.

Kevin steadied himself against the open door, waiting for Eddy to get out. But Eddy opted to go back upstairs again to the crime scene. Kevin groaned and went up after him.

"Dude, hurry up. Parent's are gonna come home soon and-" Kevin froze at his room's entrance. Eddy snickered, holding up something Kevin thought nobody would ever find.

 _How the..? What? No, no way. The dork did fucking not._  
Kevin clenched his fists when Eddy began to laugh rambunctiously, and he went in, closing the door.

In Eddy's hand, was Kevin's journal.


	7. Chapter 7: Stop Getting in My Ed

Chapter 7: Stop Getting in My Ed

In the tense few weeks awaiting the test results, both children and parents alike started to discuss more and more about which high schools to select over dinner conversation. Once their scores would arrive, it would show what programs the student would be eligible for in the high school, and what subjects they could skip in favor for the more advanced courses.

Edd had yet to receive any notice from his parents about what high school they were to apply to. In a rare instance, he had been able to catch his father before he left for work in the one night he came back home, and asked if he was going to attend a high school here in Peach Creek. To Double D's relief, his father nodded. Double D's mother usually would come back on school nights and take care of him, but lately she's been more and more absent than she already was. But Double D didn't mind terribly. He was used to it.

On the Monday back to Peach Creek Jr. High, Double D greeted Eddy and Ed on the walk there with a smile.

"Greetings! How are all you doing after the farewell party?"

"Like married pudding!" Ed replied happily. Double D chuckled.

"And you Eddy?"

Eddy stretched his arms. "Eh, could've been better. I was stuck in Kevin's stinking bedroom all day long." He grumbled.

"About that Eddy, I was hoping you could be a little more… raw about that with me?" Double D nudged. Eddy cocked his head.

"What're you trying to say?"

"Yeah Double D. Do you want to eat raw meat? Which kind? There's pork, beef, and fake chicken. But not real chickens. Chickens are good." Ed weighed in. Double D shook his head.

"No Eddy. I was wondering if you could maybe… explain what exactly you were doing in Kevin's room?"

"Didn't you hear Double Deaf? I already said it! I got stuck in there because I thought somebody broke in. Room was a total mess! Almost as bad as Ed's... Almost." Eddy huffed, poking at Double D's ribs.

Double D rolled his eyes. "Don't think I'm daft Eddy. Nobody would close the door behind them when investigating a room they thought somebody broke into. They'd only trap themselves in and inconvenience themselves." He glanced at Eddy, who was looking a tad anxious. He sighed, clear that Eddy wasn't going to respond.

"But let's say that you did indeed close the door for whatever reason. What did you do in there for the few hours you were stuck? I doubt you'd have the resilience to keep yelling for that long."

They kept walking for a minute in complete silence, as Double D patiently waited for a response. Eddy finally groaned.

"Why're you asking for anyway?"

"Just curious Eddy. I'd like my friends to be frank with me." Double D coughed. Eddy groused again.

"Alright, so maybe I DID jump on his bed a bit?" Double D stared at Eddy. "A-and snoop around his drawers to see if he still had any jawbreakers?"

Upon hearing the "snoop" admit, Double D believed it a bit more. "Jawbreakers Eddy?" He chuckled.

"What?" Eddy grinned, happy that Edd got off his case. "Old habits die hard."

Double D laughed. "For our sakes, I hope that isn't true. I suppose I lost my taste for it. It's been a while since we had a delectable jawbreaker. What about you Ed?" Ed was strangely silent throughout Double D's interrogation, but bounced back to his blabbing self in no time.

"Oh never Double D! Jawbreakers are the apple of my nose." He booped himself on said nose. On a completely different subject, "Double D, I think I got tuh, maybe a 73 on that big test last week."

"Really now?" Double D smiled. "Well, I'm sure you did decently. After all that work you put into it."  
Ed nodded his head in a dog-like waggling manner.

"And what about your art portfolio? You'll need it ready if you want to apply to that art school you told me about."

"All done and ready. It's under my bed!"

"Yeah, that'll end well." Eddy grimaced. "Don't think I forgot what was under there."

"What's under there Eddy?" Ed asked genuinely. Eddy remained silent for a few seconds. Then he raised his arm, waving his hand enthusiastically at someone in the distance. They've reached the school, and Kevin was docking off his motorbike hybrid.

"Heya Kevin!" Eddy flashed a smile, waving his hand a bit too happily. Double D squinted at the gesture, but dropped it and joined.

"Kevin! How are you?" He called, Kevin's letdown over Rolf's upcoming leave still present in mind. Kevin's head flipped up at the trio with wide eyes. Then he looked a little angry.

 _I wonder why?_  
Double D worried. But he chalked it off over being sad over Rolf, and decided to not comment on it.

"Hey dorks." Kevin mumbled as the Eds came closer. Before he could say anything more, he snapped the lock on his motorbike and ran into the school.  
Double D pulled his head back, bewildered. "Well, that was a bit abrupt." Eddy just sniggered.

"Aw, let it go Double D. Kevin's probably had a little potty issue." Double D doubted it was that, but nevertheless walked toward their homeroom together.

As they passed by in the hallway, waving at a few other friends (Eddy shot finger guns at any breathing female they passed), Kevin went and stayed in the restroom, but not for potty issues. He was looking into the mirror, half bitter and half embarrassed for having dusted them so quickly. He focused on scrubbing his hands clean, despite not having used a stall, and let his mind retrace back to the previous night.

 _That stupid, stupid Eddy._ Kevin sighed.

When Kevin entered that room the other day, and saw Eddy hold his journal precariously over himself, hundreds of thoughts sped through his brain.

 _I can't believe he found it. My dumb journal._ Kevin agonized mentally. He must've knocked it out into the open when he was searching for something to give Rolf. The journal was something his parents got him as a gift in Christmas, but he rarely used it. He only opened it and wrote random events from the week when he was trying to procrastinate from studying. They wanted him to write in it daily because it's "healthy" and whatnot.

 _Thank God I didn't write about what happened that day… with the whole "glitter" incident. That would've been so, so much worse…_  
The last Kevin wrote in it was when Double D worked on his bicycle and he finished reviewing for the test. Idle and bored, he pulled it out and wrote about the recent games, about Nazz's untimely transformation, and about… Double D.

He, regretfully, wrote about Double D a lot. Mainly in his rush of gratitude and excited anticipation for him upgrading his bike, but he also had put in speculations on Double D's changing behavior and their conversations together.

He had concluded in the journal, "So yeah. He's outside now making my motorcycle :D And I'm starting to like the dork better from before we all became pals. Maybe I missed his humor before, but now I'm… more than cool with him. He can be cool sometimes, when he isn't so… dorky? But even that I'm sorta getting used to. I like him. As a beginning friend of course, duh."

Yeah, not the worst, but it was still kinda bad. Had anybody else read every single sentence Kevin wrote on Double D, they would've also assumed a blossoming crush. But of course, Kevin didn't see it that way. Or at least, he _refused_ to.

Eddy had spent hours giggling over its contents, his scheming making the time fly by rapidly. When he reached the last page, he exploded with all sorts of ideas, accidentally knocking over a lamp nearby.

After Kevin stepped inside and locked the door, Eddy's guffaws faded slowly. Kevin stayed silent, arms crossed. There was no point in grabbing his journal back, he knew Eddy had gone through every single word of it, twice.

"This was way too much fun. Rich I tell you!" Eddy swiped a tear away.  
Kevin finally lost it, rushed forward, and tackled Eddy onto the ground. He purposefully missed the bed because, come on, that would've been weird. The journal fell in a tumble as Eddy hit the ground with an "oof".

"Gimme one really good reason why I shouldn't just pummel you here right now." Kevin growled, hands around Eddy's neck.

"Whoa! Slow down there tiger, hold on!" Eddy tried to pry the trembling hands around his neck away.

"How about this: You don't kill me, and I won't tell Double D about your crush on him." Kevin's eyes nearly popped out his skull as he tried to comprehend what Eddy had just said.

"What… I- what the hell are you saying ya dork? I don't have a crush on Double D!" Kevin got off Eddy.  
"Why'd you even..? Dude, that's just crazy."

Eddy massaged his neck with a hearty eye roll. "Please, you wrote about him so much, it nearly made me sick. You even talked about him more than Nazz!" Kevin blinked. Had he?

"Dude, that doesn't matter! I only wrote about him because he was working on my bike."

"Sure." Eddy drawled. Kevin turned red with fury. _Why doesn't he believe me? I don't have a crush on the double dork!_  
In a heap of denial of any slight feelings whatsoever, Kevin grabbed Eddy again, this time by the shirt.

"So what? Are you gonna try and bribe me? Huh? Because that's not gonna work! Since there's nothing for you to even bribe me about! Cause I don't like Double D. So there's no point. No poi-" Eddy shoved his hand in front of Kevin's mouth.

"Relax, I'm not gonna bribe you."

"You! You're... not?"

"Not now at least. But in case you DO ever admit it, I totally am!" He cackled. Kevin griped.

"Well good luck, because that's never gonna happen."

"Sure man." Eddy kept his snickers and simply walked out the door in stitches, leaving Kevin alone with his thoughts. Which was never, in his point of view, a good thing.

Once he heard Eddy leave through the front door, he swiped up his journal and flopped onto his bed.  
 _Great. As if that "thing" with him earlier today wasn't bad enough. Now this.. I mean… No. No, it was nothing. It IS nothing. There is no thing. Ugh!_ Kevin sat up and rubbed his face.

After lying there for a few minutes, not being able to remain content with just rambling in his head, he had finally deduced himself to talking out loud.

"So what if I talk with him more now? Doesn't mean I got a stupid crush on him…" He preambled around his room a bit longer, before a new voice popped in his head. A voice that pushed against his denial.

 _So then why'd you feel like how you normally did with Nazz when Edd touched your face?_  
Kevin stood still at the unwelcome thought for a while, and successfully (miraculously) pushed off the voice and kept them at bay, not answering it.

"Whatever. Eddy's just trying to get into my head again… He hasn't changed that much. Double D and I are just a little bit closer than before, that's it."  
At that small concession, the voice crawled back, and allowed Kevin to go under his red blanket. He turned the lights off, ready for a deep rest, hoping that Eddy would just let it go and free his conscience the next day.

Of course, that didn't happen. And Kevin was now holed up in the bathroom, wondering how he could get back at Eddy, without making it seem like it was him.

"I mean, he technically didn't do anything bad enough for a beating, other than read my journal.. and he didn't bribe me... yet." He jerked up.  
"Argh, what am I saying? There's nothing for him to bribe! It wouldn't matter if he went and told Double D I had a crush on him right now!"

But as soon as he said that, his pulse started to bump it up a little faster. _Would it?_

Kevin shook his head. Kevin undeniably liked chicks, to the point where he thought it impossible for another guy to stir up similar feelings in him.  
"I'm not bi, or gay, or nothing like that. This is just stupid. Getting to my head for no damn..."  
The bell rang, forcing Kevin to be done with both his internal and now external monologue, and go to class. And so he did, his mind now having to pay attention to something else. Was the first time he appreciated classes, and was probably the first time he actually tried to absorb himself in his studies fully.  
The day ticked by, and now came the time for lunch.

Kevin waited for Nazz outside her class as he usually did.

"Sup Nazz."

"Oh! Kev, what do you think of my makeup today? I've gotten a whole lot better, huh?" Nazz smiled, gesturing to her face. Sarah agreed enthusiastically in the back. Kevin merely blinked twice. Her skin was smooth, but Kevin couldn't see any other sign of makeup.

"What… makeup? You're wearing makeup right now?" Nazz scoffed.

"Um, yeah? Isn't it obvious? It's called 'natural' but it's also a hint of 'electric'!" Kevin blinked again.

"Riiight… let's just go and get some lunch." The three made their way to the cafeteria, inched along the crowded lines, and finally sat down at their usual table with a tray of school goop.  
Double D greeted them, as he always did, and almost immediately began to go into a rant about the school food.

"Now haven't you noticed that the cafeteria food has been in decline? Ever since there was a sudden change in demand and number, they've gotten lazy! I mean, just look at this oozing atrocity!" Double D held up a spoonful of grey slop. It dripped slowly in a thick glop.

Almost instantly after he held it up, Ed dove in and chomped the spoon clean.

"Ed! Goodness, that's not very sanitary. You're lucky I haven't used the spoon yet. Here." He handed it to Ed.

"I think the cafeteria food got better!" He licked his chops, digging into more.  
The whole time, Kevin was chuckling at Double D's cute little rave.

 _Cute?_ Kevin swiftly shoved that down, and continued to listen to Double D with a half smile. But as soon as he noticed Eddy staring at him from over Ed's shoulder, he stopped with a scowl.

"Looks like I'll have to start bringing my own lunch everyday. This is simply unacceptable!" Double D shoved the tray away, of which Ed's hands sneakily dragged away.

"Thankfully, I had brought some nutritious carrots as a snack. Care for some?" Double D offered a few sticks to Nazz and Kevin, who were sitting in front of him. Nazz took a handful.

"Thanks dude. The food _is_ sorta sucky now that you mention it." Double D grinned, and directed it to Kevin.

"Uhm…" Kevin reached out for one, but kept feeling as though Eddy was staring at him still. _God, this sucks. That stupid Eddy, making me nervous for no reason._  
Trying his best not to turn his head to where he thought Eddy was watching, he shakily grabbed two carrot sticks and gave a strained smile.

"Err.. thanks dork." Kevin chomped on them loudly. Double D raised a brow.

"Are you feeling alright Kevin?"

"Course! Never been better." Kevin laughed loudly, stealing a peek at where Eddy sat.

Dumbfounded, Eddy wasn't even paying attention to him to begin with. He was wiping off some slop off his arm where Ed had dribbled onto. Kevin sighed.

"Yep, yep. I'm good." He leaned back, rubbing his face. Double D reached out a hand and felt Kevin's forehead. If eyes could gawk in horror, that's what Kevin's were doing.

"Oh dear! It seems as though your temperature is rapidly rising! I could don my nursing equipment and take you to the nurses office before class resumes, if you want?"

"U-uh, nonono that's alright." Kevin stammered. He did feel hotter, but he knew it wasn't from any sort of ailment. He stole a glance at Eddy again, grateful that he still wasn't looking and instead was yelling at Ed. Kevin grabbed Double D's wrist and peeled it off his burning forehead.  
Double D mumbled some concerns, but respected his wishes.

After a while, the bell rang again and Kevin dashed out of there, despite him always having walked with Ed and Double D to their next class together. Kevin never really interacted with Double D too much in the one and only class they shared, mainly because their desks were at the opposite ends. Double D at the front, of course, and Kevin's at the back. But that doesn't mean they don't interact at all in that period.  
Admittedly, now that the Cul-de-Sac group as a whole has gotten tighter, Kevin's eyes did go over to the back of Edd's beanie more often.

"But that doesn't mean anything." Kevin murmured out loud. A passing student looked at him weird, but moved on.

"It just means we're better friends. Friends look at each other in class more, duh." He reasoned with a voice that hasn't even spoken up yet, trying to smother the suggestions before they appear.

Double D, clueless to Kevin's internal mayhem behind, wrote notes down rapidly as he usually did.

"Eddward, could you please read passage four in a clear voice?" The teacher asked, knowing that Eddward most certainly would. Double D nodded and began reading.  
Once done, he gave a wide grin to the teacher.

"What a fucking teacher's pet." A classmate near the back whispered to his friend, both of them agreeing with snickers. Kevin caught it and shot an unseen glare at the two, getting an unexpected flare of that frequent dose of anger in his chest.

 _So what if he is?_ Kevin decided to respond to them telepathically. _Any kid knows if you get on a teacher's bad side, they'll give ya a D._

At long last, the final bell rang and Kevin could not wait to get out of the school. After a whole day of battling his denial, he was 110% ready to take a nice, hot bath.  
He sped down the hallway, whizzing by Jimmy and Sarah. He kicked open the double doors to freedom, but was caught off guard when he was faced with sheets of hard rain pouring down. "What the.."  
He looked around. There were several students who came prepared with umbrellas.

 _I mean, the news did say it might rain… but it was so sunny all day long? What the heck happened?_ Kevin gave an audible groan.

"Fucking great." He cursed.

"Now watch your tongue Kevin." Double D warned without much warning at all in his voice. Kevin jumped.

"Whoa! You sca- I mean, you surprised me." Kevin looked back. Double D held up his umbrella.  
 _Of course he brought one._

"Summer rains." He sighed with a smile. "You can never predict them. I'd love to share the umbrella with you and help provide shelter from this dreadful weather… but I'm afraid I already told Ed and Eddy that I'd help cover them. I'm not sure if there'll be much space."

Kevin had actually entertained the thought for a millisecond, of him and Edd walking down the wet sidewalk, squished against each other under the umbrella.

 _I mean, he's pretty thin so it could- Agh! Stop. Thinking!_

"Oh, no worries. I can just wait it out or something." Kevin shrugged, stuffing away his slight disappointment effectively.

Double D gave a sympathetic smile. "Oh! I know, take this key to the nurses office. I think I left an emergency umbrella in the corner of the room somewhere."

"Thanks man." Kevin took the key and made his way down the hallway. He took about ten steps before he turned his head back again to a sudden ruckus. It was Ed and Eddy rushing outside straight into the rain, and then dashing back inside with realization. Double D scolded them.

"I told you to wait! Now look at you, you're all drenched!" He opened up the umbrella. "Come, let's get home. Hopefully this'll fit all three of us…" Ed shook his body like wet cat, and then scooped up Edd with the umbrella.

"Oh my!" Double D gripped onto Ed, who now had a flailing Eddy under his left arm.

"Let go of me you dolt! You, you lump of-" Ed then charged outside with a "Whooo!", and the Eds soon disappeared into the cold fog outside. Kevin shook his head with a quiet laugh.

 _As dumb as Ed can be, as much as I want to kill Eddy, and as nerdy as Double D can get… they sure as hell can be entertaining together._

Kevin walked down the now empty hallway to the nurses office, keys spinning on one finger.

...

At a much different pace, Ed bulldozed down the sidewalk, almost rippling the falling water around them. Eddy and Double D shrieked all the way. They eventually made it to the safety of Double D's home, as his was the nearest to the Cul-de-Sac's entrance.

Ed dropped the two boys onto the welcome mat and shook himself off again.

"Ed, I swear if you do that again, you'll get a lot more than just some measly rain." Eddy snarled, rubbing his back. Double D shakily closed his umbrella with a sway.

"I fear I may be sick." He took in a deep breath. "Well gentlemen, this is where we depart."

"Uh, like hell it is." Eddy barged into Double D's home, and not for the first time, as Ed followed. Double D's nitpicky fingers twitched at the intrusion.

"Wait a minute! Your slippers!" He ran inside, closing the door.

Ed had already made himself comfortable by curling up on the couch. Eddy shoved him over to make room, and plopped down with the remote controller already in hand. Double D meticulously slipped the fuzzy slippers onto their kicking feet.

"Pray tell what do you think you're doing? You know how I feel about invasions on my household." Double D sniffed, not having much fond memories about that topic.

"Take a look outside sockhead. I'm not gonna walk five feet in that!" Eddy clicked through the channels. Double D sighed and gave in.

"Oh alright, but don't touch anything else." He walked over to sit on a smaller sofa chair.

"You all can stay here until the rain lets up a little."  
After a few minutes of clicking, Eddy gave up and gave the controller to Ed, who then went to his favorite channel.

"Comics and Conspiracies!" Ed clapped.

"What a strangely fitting show for you Ed." Double D mused, shielding his eyes from the bright neon colors now on TV.

"Ugh, this sucks!" Eddy yelled in boredom. Then his brow raised up at an idea for some entertainment. Eddy slithered across the couch and leaned in to where Double D sat.

"Hey Double D, what do you think of Kevin? I heard that you're getting real close now." He chortled slyly. If he had the chance to confirm possible blackmail on Kevin for the future, he would. Double D just gave a confused noise.

"Well, ever since that fiasco of a journey last year, we've all been getting closer don't you think?" He sipped on some tea he had brewed earlier. "Ouch, hot."

"Ok sure, but what about him specifically?" Eddy pried, trying to see if Double D knew anything of Kevin's growing fixation on him.

"If you think he's going to become a closer friend to me than you guys already are, then you can rest your worries, because he's not." Double D closed his eyes, blowing on the cup. Eddy slapped his face.

"No sockhead I'm- oh nevermind." Eddy slid down the cushions.  
 _Guess not._ Eddy blankly stared at the show Ed was so engrossed in.

 _Sure we've all gotten closer, but Kevin's still a prick in the sides sometimes. It'd be nice to have some… insurance against him._

Eddy smirked. Yes, the Eds were now accepted as friends with the kids, but that doesn't mean Eddy was completely reborn. He'd just stopped with the scamming, as he only did that before to imitate his brother, and to get money. But that hasn't gotten rid of his deep rooted greed, and he knew more than anybody that if done right, scams could earn you a lot, quick.

 _But not yet._ Eddy reasoned. He enjoyed his new group of friends and feeling of acceptance for once, and he really didn't want to lose that, as Double D had reminded him not too long ago when he tried to sell him on his new scam idea. Almost equal to his greed of money, he also desired "social points", approval.  
He didn't plan on actually starting his "business" again anytime soon, unless some big change happened.

Unfortunately for Eddy, something big was right around the corner. It could be karma, or just funny fate, but the next day held a lot more than Eddy could bargain for.


	8. Chapter 8: A Whole New Ed

Chapter 8: A Whole New Ed

When Double D had first found out that, due to inconvenience, the school would be releasing their scores via mail, he was annoyed at the delay. He checked his mailbox frequently, and once he finally opened the box to a thick, white stack of papers, just a day after it was raining cats and dogs, his first instinct was to call up his close friends and ask to open them all together at Eddy's. It didn't take long at all for them to congregate.

"Ed you're here!" Double D hurriedly ushered Ed into Eddy's home and shut the door. They all met in the bedroom, where Eddy laid down on his pillow lazily.

"I'm so nervous! There were a few questions where I thought it to be tricky, but still, I did think I did well in it… Oh! What am I saying? I can't have high expectations!" Eddy mimicked Double D's yapping, until Double D hysterically shook Eddy by the shoulders.

"The higher the expectations, the harder they crash down into the ground and shatter into a million pieces!" Eddy yanked his friend's hands off of him.

"Will you relax a little?" Eddy said perturbed. He turned and asked to Ed. "Why's he always like this." Ed contemplated hard, his finger rubbing against his chin noisily.

"I think Double D needs some buttered toast."

"Sure he does Ed."

"Okay!" Double D straightened up, the three of them all settled onto Eddy's vast bed. "Enough dilly dally, let's get to it! Who'll be the first to tear theirs open?"

Ed volunteered by biting onto the corner of his mail, and tearing off a clean line with a twist of his neck. The paper flew out the envelope, daintily landing on Ed's face upside down.

Double D fidgeted. "Well Ed? How'd you do?"

Ed corrected the paper with his tongue and began to read it. Ed stared at the paper hard and long, leaving Double D in an aching, sweaty wait. Ed stared and stared and stared... the less patient Eddy snatched the paper away.

"Oh for pete's sake! Lemme read it." Eddy squinted at the text.

"Uh… says here Ed got a 1978 out of 2769 overall…"

Double D clapped his hands for Ed. "Oh wondrous! You've gotten approximately 71 percent, you've passed!"

Ed's eyes enlarged. "Whoa. That's the most I've gotten on a test ever." Then his squeaky smile rolled on.  
"I got a thousand percent Double D! YAAY!" He bounced on the bed excitedly in celebration.

Eddy snapped an annoyed look to him as he gripped on to the blankets, and then pleaded Double D to sober him up.

Double D shrugged. "Let him have this." Eddy scoffed and threw the sheet away.

"Well whaddya know, the old lump actually did it." Eddy yanked Ed back down to a sit. "Your turn Double D."

"Dear me!" Double D wiped a drop of sweat away, holding his letter up.  
"How nerve-wracking!" He grabbed the letter with two fingers and began to very slowly rip it open. Eddy waited with his face on his hands, growing more antsy as the tearing drew on. Ed was still giddy from his outstanding performance.

"Will ya hurry it up Double D?" Eddy screeched. Double D's hands jerked, finally ripping it clean off with a little shout. The paper flopped onto the blankets anticlimactically. Double D swiped it up before Eddy could, and quickly read its contents in murmurs.

"Hmm… let's see…" His eyes scanned the paper down like a printer. Finally, he lit up like a bulb.

"Oh joyous day!" Edd held the paper up for his friends to see. "I've gotten a 2769! A perfect score, thank heavens!" He fell backwards onto the bed. Ed bounced in his seat again, and Eddy smirked.

"As if you'd get anything else."

"Look at me! My fingers are still shaky. You know, I-I've been rather worried since I had been taking more time out of my studies and into other activities such as extracurriculars and our social events together, so I've been anxious that it would affect my performance overall but… oh this is su-"

"Stuff a sock in it." Eddy covered Double D's mouth. "Now it's my turn." Eddy waggled his fingers and ripped the envelope immediately.

"Now not to brag or anything… but I did give in some effort in studying this time."

"Really now?" Double D asked with some hope. "Do tell, how long did you put into this studying?"

"Two whole hours." Eddy gave a cocky smile.

"I see.." Double D sighed, hope fizzing out.

"Uh-huh." Eddy flicked the paper out and began to read it. "And I might've guessed on a few questions or whatever, but I've still totally got… this…" Eddy's face suddenly changed as he reached the bottom.

There was a moment of pause. Double D gently tapped Eddy's knee.

"Um… Eddy? Care to share?" He asked, knowing that due to all implications of Eddy's facial expression, he did not get a good score.

"Come on Eddy!" Ed said in his usual, shouting sort of way of talking.  
"If I could get a 1000%, you could get at least four!" Eddy still remained unmoving, his eyes going back and fro, rereading something over and over again.  
Finally, Double D decided to slowly slip the paper out of Eddy's still hands and turn it around.

"Come now Eddy, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think! In the long run, this test doesn't really impact your future college apps. And for highschool I- wait." Double D looked at the paper harder, as Ed leaned in over his head.

"This isn't your exam report…" Double D's eyebrows furrowed. "This is just a letter from the school administrator. Hmm… it says here that due to your performance in the last several years, and the new standards put into the grading system, you will-" He gasped.

"Oh no. Eddy." He looked at Eddy, who was still staring at the air in front of him strangely.

"Snap out of it Eddy!" Ed shimmied up to him and massaged his eyelids. "It's a trance!"

"Hush now Ed. This is… this is quite serious! It says here that Eddy will not be able to.. to graduate Peach Creek Jr. High this year…" He covered his mouth, in shock. He had nagged Eddy about it earlier, but he didn't push it as far as he would've because he thought that the school would be lenient with their graduation quota, as they always have been. But now that those standards have changed… there was no way Eddy could move onto highschool with all those Fs he had gotten in the semester report cards.

After another minute passed by, something in Eddy untangled sharply, like twine. Suddenly, his face got red.

"They… they're..?" And he blew the fuse. "THEY'RE HOLDING ME BACK FOR ANOTHER YEAR!?"

"Technically they're holding you back only until you can make up the credentials. Perhaps they'll let you do it over the summer?"

Eddy normally would've detested the idea of summer school like none other, but this time he milked on Double D's hopeful words and ran with it.

Literally, he ran out the room.

"Eddy! Where are you going!?" He chased after him, Ed following behind. The only indication of Ed understanding the gravity of the situation, was his slightly worried expression.

"Eddy? Eddy come back!" Double D yelled.

"I'm gonna go over to the school and give them a piece of my mind!" Eddy screamed back. "They BETTER let me take summer classes."

While the three of them ran down the road, Ed spouted off,  
"Double D! I think Eddy lost his shiny little balls! He wants to go to summer school!" Ed wailed.

Double D paid no mind this time, only focusing on trying to keep up with Eddy and hopefully restrain him before he could do anything reckless. He tired out soon though and eventually asked Ed,

"Would you be a dear and hold Eddy for me please?" Ed was happy to help, and instantly leapt after Eddy like a bloodhound on the move.

As Double D expected, he heard Eddy shriek in the distance and hurl a slew of curses at Ed to "get him the hell down now!".

Double D finally caught up to them at the front of the school, where a waiting Ed and a defeated Eddy waited. The school seemed dimmer, but had the lights on. There were still some late afterschool programs running.

"Will ya call off your dog now?" Eddy grumbled. Double D cleared his throat.

"You may release him now Ed." Ed dropped Eddy with a low laugh. As soon as Eddy's feet touched the ground, he zoomed into the entrance.

"Ack! Ed, quick, we need to go after him!" Double D fretted.

"Aye-aye Double D!" Ed puffed up, giving a mighty howl worthy of any bounding hunter. "And the hunt begins!" He dashed off as Double D struggled to follow Ed's skid marks.

"Perhaps letting him go wasn't such a good idea! He's most likely headed to the counselors office…" Double D panted to himself whilst running.

"Maybe I could- OOF!" He crashed into another person in the hallway, hard. Blinking away stars, Double D recovered from the collision, realized he was on the ground, and looked up at the towering figure over him.

It was another kid his age, though Double D would've thought he was much older at first glance. It was a boy dressed from top to bottom in jet black, wearing a ridiculous belt that had threatening spikes protruding it. His eyes were a striking blue.

Double D would've given him a lecture on why such attire broke school protocol and how dangerous it was, but he was in a rush. Plus, the boy's intimidating stature didn't help to ease his nerves.

"Pardon me!" Double D squeaked, stumbling to get up. He dashed off again, not noticing that the boy actually tried to grab at him, just barely missing by a few inches.

The tall, busty boy just made an annoyed grunt before turning around. "What a geek." 

Double D was nearly about to give up, when he finally found Ed and Eddy outside the office door. Eddy was still steaming mad, but a bit calmer now that he's ran most of his energy away. Double D was damn near about to collapse, and did so on the waiting bench right next to the door.

He panted. "Have you… any idea… how much you've put me through just now?" Eddy hmphed, tapping his foot.

"The stupid counselor told me to wait. Didn't even open the door." He puffed. Ed sat down next to Double D and waited idly by.

"Don't worry Eddy!" Ed said chipperly. "You'll get into the Riverdale School of Arts!" Eddy sighed.

"That's your school Ed."

"Yep!" Ed nodded.

Eddy rubbed his nose. "You know we're not all gonna go to the same school, right?" Ed's spine shot up like a bolt, the screws in his head turning.

"Oh come on." Eddy cracked his neck. "You didn't actually think me and Double D would go to an art school, did you?"

Ed's brain clicked into place, and fat drops of tears welled up in his eyes.

"We… we're not gonna be together?" He squalled.

"N-now now Ed!" Double D consoled him of his sudden discovery. "We'll still live in the same neighborhood and hang out with each other! We just won't see each other during school hours, that's all!"

Ed continued to bawl. Double D patted him on the back.

"We're still going to be friends of course, right Eddy?" Double D shot an eye at Eddy, who had started the tantrum. Eddy didn't reply, simply focusing on the office door.

As Double D soaked Ed's pool of tears with his packet of napkins, the door swung open. A student walked out, and an adult hand poked out to wave Eddy in.

"Bout time." Eddy rolled up his sleeves and stomped his way inside. Double D yanked him away for a quick talk.

"Eddy! Remember, you need to talk to him reasonably. If you make a mistake-!" Eddy swiped his hand away and walked inside.

The only thing he said was, "Don't wait up." The door closed shut. Double D slid back into the chair, terribly worried about how their discussion was going to go. Ed wiped away his tears and sniffed loudly.

"Double D! Let's go home and watch out for aliens." Due to Ed's particular up-and-down pronunciation of words, Double D wasn't sure if the last part was a warning or not.

"You can go on ahead Ed. I'll await Eddy's news and tell them to you later on." Double D replied.

Ed scratched his noggin for a bit, hesitant, but eventually decided to return home for the comfort of his basement, _and_ to tell his parents about his "1000%" test score.

Double D fiddled for a few minutes. And then several minutes more. Then more.

After those few minutes turned into an hour and half, he got up and pressed his ear against the door to see if he could make out any parcels. Making out nothing, he heard a scratchy voice pipe up behind him,

"Didn't take you for a spy Double D." He jumped with a yelp, turning around.

"O-oh! Kevin, how do you do?" He nervously chuckled. "Um, no spy activities going on here. Just some light.. eavesdropping?"

"Sure." Kevin dropped his bag onto the bench and sat down. "I just finished up football practice. Had to stay in late today." Double D joined him on the bench.

"What're you doing here?" He glanced at the office door. "Ooh? Is Double D in trouble?" He teased.

Double D smiled a little, softly punching Kevin on the arm. "Wouldn't you want to see the day. No… I'm just waiting for Eddy." Kevin stiffened a bit at the mention, and got a bit nervous.

"Oh, right. Eddy… Why's he in the office?"

"Well, I'm don't think it'd be in my place to tell you but… he's talking to the counselor about his academic performance."

He shrugged. "That's overdue. Is it about his exam scores? Bet he flunked."

"Actually, Eddy, Ed, and I were opening our exam results together when it happened. Ed had gotten a decent C-"

"Shocker."

"-and I've gotten the full score.."

"Another shocker." Kevin snickered. "Congrats man." Double D grinned.

"Thank you. However, when it came to open Eddy's, it appears he picked the wrong envelope. The letter was about his er…" Double D leaned in to whisper, even though Eddy probably didn't hear anything through the thick door.

"... his graduation?" Double D said.

Kevin's eyes widened. "No way. Dude, is he-"

"Shh!" Double D hushed. "Not too loud."

Kevin continued. "Is he… getting held back?"

Double D scratched his neck. "Er… it's not determined yet. He's speaking with the counselor about it right now. Maybe he could squeeze in credentials during the summer?"

"That'd suck." Kevin stretched, balking at the idea of spending the summer in school. "But, guess it'd be better than spending an extra year here."

"Exponentially."

The two sat in silence for a bit. Then Kevin got up with a uproarious yawn.

"Well! He's probably gonna take forever. See ya dorky." Double D waved him goodbye.

"Yes, it has been an hour or so already since he's went in. Hopefully he'll make haste and come out soon." Kevin strapped his backpack over one shoulder, and began to make his way down to the exit… but he stopped.

He looked back at the worried Edd. _An hour? Already? Yeesh, ain't worth it._ He rubbed at his chin.

Coming to a resolution, he took in a quick breath and turned around again. Double D looked up questioningly.

"Wanna ride back to the Cul-de-Sac?" Kevin asked. Double D straightened.

"O-on your ride?"

"Well duh. Y'know, the one you built for me?" Kevin smirked. "And you know it's gonna be safe, because YOU made it."

"I know but… I really should wait.." Double D fell back.

"Seriously? You already wasted an hour here. Come on, he's not gonna miss you or nothing." Edd thought to himself, sticking a bit of his tongue out.

 _Has he always done that?_ Kevin wondered.

"... Alright. I suppose it is getting late. I'm sure he'd understand.." Kevin nodded.

"Cool then. Let's go." They walked down the murky hallway and made it outside to the rack. Unclipping the lock, Kevin pressed on the scanner and the vehicle purred to life. The lights turned on automatically.

"Seems to still be in good condition." Double D mused, getting on the back part of the seat. The seat was spacey, so Kevin had no trouble fitting past. Despite this, he still felt tense.

 _I'm just doing this as a friend… just to be friendly._ Kevin thought, determined to establish this status by, strangely, doing "friendly" things to Double D. Probably not the best method of choice, but here he was.

The two rolled out. As the motorbike got progressively faster, the wind whipped at their faces more.

"Great lord Kevin, I nearly forgot! What about your helmet!" Double D called, gripping the ends of the seats tighter.

"It's no biggie D!" Kevin yelled back. Double D twisted around with much effort and unclasped the helmet from the back of the seat. Turning it forward, he shoved it onto Kevin's head and latched it with a click.

"Hey!"

"Apologies Kevin, but your safety must come first." Double D replied.

"Oh yeah? What about your safety? You got no helmet!" Kevin countered. Double D took a while to respond.

"Well… I trust that you are a good driver?"

"You sure about that?" Kevin laughed, wanting to shake the steering up a bit. Kevin sped up, over Double D's pleas to slow down.

"Eep!" Double D lost his gripping on the seat, and opted to wrap his arms around Kevin's torso instead. "Desist!" He shouted over the wind.

Kevin slowed down just a little, acutely aware of Double D's hands around him.

 _..Maybe I shouldn't have went faster._  
At this sudden contact, Kevin train of thought directed their way to embarrassment, and then anger.

 _Why should I care about this? It's only him trying not to fall off. Ergh, that Eddy. If it weren't for him pointing my little feelings for Double D then I wouldn't be so-_

Kevin stopped in his thoughts, realizing what he just said mentally. _No. Nah, no way._ His hands jerked on the handles.

Kevin went even faster, and Double D's shouts were drowned out by Kevin's mini revelation.

 _I… this… Did I just..?_ Kevin was glad he had the helmet on now, saving him for having to explain later to Double D why he was beet red. Kevin could tell he was, because he felt his ears burning.

 _I... had some feelings for him. Like, only a little but..._

They reached the Cul-de-Sac, and Kevin braked to a screeching halt in front of his home.

"Oh my…" Double D wobbly got off the seat like a newborn deer, and he bent over to try and stabilize himself. Kevin got off too, keeping the helmet on.

Kevin felt oddly refreshed after that burst of speed. Immense waves of stress rolling off of him, he felt lighter.

"Uh.. sorry about that. I like to keep things fast." Kevin apologized. Double D balanced himself.

"No, no… I should've expected this. I did build and design your bike for speed, after all." He gave a crooked smile.

"I'll be off now. Thank you for the… perilous yet exhilarating ride back Kevin. I'll appreciate life more." Edd waved, and turned to go cross the street to his home, steps still a little shaken.

"Yeah man, see ya. See ya..." Kevin turned around, pushing his bike inside the garage. Only after the garage door closed, did he take off his helmet. He set it down and flicked off the lights, opening the door to his home.

"Holy shit." Kevin said aloud. Waving a metaphorical white flag to the paranoid voices in his head, he said,

"So... maybe I can like guys."


	9. Chapter 9: The Edding

Chapter 9: The Edding

Double D waited for Eddy to call him. He passed the time getting ahead of homework and scribbling in his notepad some fledgling ideas for a few inventions.  
He looked at the clock.

It was half past twelve. Double D sighed, deciding to call Eddy first instead.

 _Surely the school must have closed by now… he's got to be home._ Double D dialed Eddy's number and waited…

…But there was no response. Double D tried a couple more times, and after maybe ten failed attempts, he gave up and went to bed.

Anxious for his friend, he tossed and turned until the first few hours of the next day. He faded in and out of sleep, almost finally attaining it, when he woke up with a sudden jolt, ears tuned in to the cause. A series of noises came from beyond his bedroom door.

There were some shuffling feet coming from downstairs. Edd slowly crept up to the door and peeked, expecting his father, or a murderous thief. To his surprise, it was both his mom and dad. It was rare for them to come back home together.

Smiling, he rubbed his eyes and walked outside to greet them. He halted though, when he heard them whispering to each other. Curiosity getting the best of him, he lingered in the hallway and did his best to listen from upstairs.

"... mind?"

"Of course not. Eddward has been a wonderful student. Still well-behaved after all these years… Don't worry so much." Double D's hearing perked at his mother's soothing voice.

"Still… I don't think he should be going to _that_ academy…" His father complained. Double D stepped a bit closer.

 _Academy? Are they talking about my highschool?_

"Well, _that_ summer academy has churned out more prestigious names than the remaining hairs on your chin." His mother chuckled coyly.  
"So what if there'll be a few rambunctious children attending there? They may be unchaste, but they're still geniuses, so don't worry yourself. And besides, Eddward should get more exposed to different people. He's been cooped up in this suburb since… well… You understand, don't you?"

 _Right, she's talking about my summer academy… and 'unchaste'? What could that mean?_ Double D wondered.

"Hmm… I suppose." The father gave in. He then changed to a different topic.  
"Say, haven't you seen that new high school they're building here? I heard it was being built under Hazard's corporation." Double D nearly gasped.

 _Hazard? THE famous company that owns Flitter and, most recently acquired, Telegram?! They've got one of the two biggest social platforms in their pocket, and fund the top five universities in the country!_ Double D internally squeed, knowing that his parents would naturally first think of sending him there.

 _But… why would such a large company as that invest in a high school here? In quiet, old Peach Creek of all places..?_ Double D tapped his chin. It doesn't make any sense…

"Why yes! I have heard of it. They apparently don't even require an entrance exam… how unfortunate. Still, it must be good regardless if Hazard decided to fund it." His mother was handling some clunky dishes in the cupboard. From the sound of it, his father joined.

"Imagine that. It's quite perfect. We could send Eddward to the new highschool here, and then let him unfurl his wings to college!" His mother twittered.

"Goodness… it's all coming on so fast." His father gulped. Double D grinned at his dad's sentiment.

The conversation from there took a turn to the mundane, and Double D realized that they weren't intending to come up to his room. Now bored, he turned back around and retreated to his bed, falling asleep easier.

...

Kevin woke up with a colossal yawn. He went through his normal morning routine in a breeze, sliding down the stairway banister and hopping off to breakfast. His head felt airy from his long sleep, and before he knew it, he was already making his way to the front of the school.

He hadn't stopped to even bother going over to Nazz and give her a ride to school like he used to. She made it rather clear now that her main "walking buddy" was Sarah and a few other girls she picks up along the way. Her little group of lady friends had grown substantially, which was great and all, but Kevin didn't care to involve himself with all of that. The girls all seemed nice and some were pretty, but he just wasn't up for being the only fella amongst a large group of girls. He proceeded to school alone.

Kevin was early, so he took his motorbike for another round before parking for school. In that detour, he turned the handlebars and raced against himself.

His thoughts were blissfully stress-free, and he cherished it. Ever since the realization and acceptance of him having a teensy, weensy crush on Double D, the paranoia in his brain had faded away all together.

Well, not ALL together, as they still came up quite a bit when his thoughts got to Double D, but they weren't as burdening as they were before.  
He took in a deep sigh, sampling the flying winds around him.

Kevin was completely ignorant of how his parents viewed anything NOT straight, and he never bothered to ask them before. Since this was his first time even coming close to liking a guy, he didn't deem it so urgent to "come out" and declare himself as bi to his parents. He had decided this the night he'd slipped up and admitted to himself of his feelings.  
 _  
They never really mentioned it but.. it shouldn't be a big deal, right?_ Kevin wondered. _There's no timer on it or nothing... I can tell them later when it's more important._

He decided to only let them know if he ever happened to.. _engage_ in a relationship with another dude. And that sat just fine by him. Albeit there WAS the slightest bit of urge within him to go and blurt it out to his parents, as it was a very new and sudden development for him, but it was easy to ignore.

 _Engage? Wow, Double D IS rubbing off of me._ Kevin shook his helmet.

Finishing up the round, he rolled back to school and skirted right into the bike rack perfectly. He hopped off, locking it up with care.

"A crystal dive Kev-boy!" He turned and saw Rolf in the distance, clapping. "An eleven over twelve for me!" Kevin waved.

"Hey man." Kevin waved him over. Unsure of where to detach his previous thoughts, he jumped to a typical question. "So how'd do you on the exam?"

"Eh? Why should it matter? Rolf is leaving the week of the ceremonial of age!" He reminded. Kevin deflated a bit.

"Oh… right." Rolf gave a hearty bellow, slapping Kevin on the back, consolatory if you squint.

"Do not jitter Kevin! Rolf has always received your world's strange but leisurely delights, and will never forget it."

"Gee, thanks dude." Kevin smirked. "I'm gonna miss you and your goofy sayings man… but we could always text each other now, right?"

"We can whatinahooey to each other?" Rolf asked.

"Text? Or maybe email?"  
Rolf continued to stare at him blankly.

"Y'know like.. oh nevermind. I'll just send a letter or something." Kevin sighed, beginning to walk into the school. Rolf followed.

"Ya! Rolf has a tiny square badge to use in order to grant the letter access across the ocean blue and skies purple. It has a picture of a cow utter…" He rambled on.

...

In a polar opposite atmosphere, Double D was contemplating on how to approach Eddy and ask what happened.  
He wanted to tread the waters carefully, case if anything bad happened. He waited anxiously in his usual desk at homeroom, nodding lightly at Ed's conversations from behind, but Eddy's seat remained empty. And it stayed that way for the rest of the day.

Needless to say, Double D was distressed. He's looked all over for him, but he wasn't on school campus at all. Double D was even tempted to leave school for a bit to wage a search party for him, but he didn't have the heart to tarnish his speckless attendance record... least for the moment.

"Eddy isn't here Double D!" Ed repeated for the umpteenth time. "Who's going to bust our pork chops now?"

Double D waited for Ed to be done getting his cafeteria food. He stood sightly ajar from the line.  
"To be quite frank Ed… I'm worried. Very worried. Eddy not being here can only mean that his sudden 'conference' with the counselor did not go well at all…"  
Double D was already planning on where to head over after school was done. He had a good idea on Eddy's whereabouts, but he could be wrong.

The two Eds headed over to their lunch table, conversing with the rest of the gang. Despite being sullen that Eddy wasn't here, Ed still dug into his gravy with the usual vigor. Double D sighed, mind heavy enough to lower his appetite.

Nazz, Sarah, and Kevin then arrived and sat down in that respective order. Nazz noticed Double D's downtrodden state first, and nudged him.

"Hey dude! What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much at all… just a hazardous block of cement speckled with centuries old pieces of gum and cafeteria food…" Double D sighed, finally gaining the will to eat and shoving forkful of salad in his mouth. Nazz looked at him quizzically. Giving in to curiosity, she looked up and nodded. He wasn't wrong.

"If you say so dude." Nazz shrugged one shoulder. Next to her, Kevin remained silent, oblivious to Double D's strife. Instead, he look at him lost in thought, which is something he'd normally never allow himself to do but... it's been an eventful week for him. He made an exception.

 _Since when did his hair shine like that?_ Kevin pondered seriously. This being his first boy crush, it compelled him to be ever more scrupulous with the subject's every detail.

 _I mean, I get that he likes to be clean but… wow. He's REALLY clean. Like his skin... wait, where's he going?_ Kevin shook out of his mini trance and watched as Double D walked out the door, salad unfinished. He was tempted to go follow, but…

 _Er.. I'm not THAT desperate. He'll be fine._ Kevin thought, beginning to eat his lunch.

Double D had finally decided to start his search party of one. Figured that if his head was this cluttered over it, to the point where he couldn't eat his nutritious salad, he might as well go for it. He WOULD bring Ed along too but… it'd be too suspicious if both the remaining Eds were missing (and Ed would have slowed him down, but Double D wouldn't ever admit that).  
He turned in a quickly drawn up note of excuse to his next class's teacher, saying that he'll be in the nurse's room for the rest of the day. For extra reassurance, he'd even bundled up some supplies underneath a blanket on the cot in the nurse room. Once satisfied, he hauled on his jacket and ran out the backdoor.  
He knew just where to go…

… the junkyard.

A place of much fun and fascination for Eddy, especially whenever he was angry or down. Double D was sure that Eddy would've retreated to the safety of their old hunk of junk of a van, with the water bed in the back and all (what was with Eddy and his obsession over water beds?).

However, much to his shock, he wasn't there. He had looked all around, shouting for Eddy for a good few minutes, but still nothing. After about nearly half an hour's worth of searching all their "spots", he finally threw in the towel and started to make his way back to school.

He was just about to leave the junkyard when he suddenly heard a horrifying noise.

"Oh Double Deeeeee!" A loud, shrill voice came out of nowhere. Double D froze, knowing that tone all too well.

"Wha-? Oh dear." He looked around him frantically. "It can't be."

He stood there in silence, head swiveling around in paranoia. After another minute, he let out a breath and took one step forward...

... then was dragged ten steps back.

"Waugh!" Double D yelped. A familiar tug was back on his beanie. His hands reflexively went up to it.

"Unhand me at once!" Double D shouted, stomach already sinking low.  
 _Not again… and we haven't seen them in so long…_ He tumbled backwards, trying to slow it down by dragging his feet.  
Finally, Double D was let go. He fell to the ground with a slight thump. Double D looked up at the shadow over behind him.

"Long time no see cutie pie."

"Marie." Double D groaned, covering his eyes. He stood up, barely keeping in the shakes. "Now what do you-"

Marie interrupted him, overlapping his sentence. "Now what took you so long!?"

"I beg your pardo-"

"We haven't seen each other in sooo long! Glad you finally came to your senses and came back."

Double D took a few steps back. "I-I'll have you know that I was in no close proximity to your.. dwellings. I was simply looking for a friend. What are _you_ doing in the junkyard during school hours?" Marie countered with a few steps forward.

"Oh… just a little digging around here and there… nothing that concerns you honey." She winked. "Either way, I found you."

"Indeed you have." Double D muttered. He coughed. "Well, it sure was fun to see you again, but I really should be getting back to class.."

Within a second, he sprinted off in the opposite direction. Marie jumped. "Hey!" She gave chase.

Double D went around the multiple twists and turns of the junkyard, almost tripping multiple times. Finally he made his way back on the path to righteous school. Marie miraculously lost him around on dead end. She looked around, puzzled.

"Guess my man got a little quicker on his feet. That's not good... Hmph, whatever!" She returned back to business, walking back to an oddly shaped trash pile, wooden planks sticking out of it. There, she rummaged through some metal scraps.

"Ah-ha!" She pulled out her prize, eyes gleaming. "Finally."  
It was a syringe.

...

Double D made it back right on time before the last period began. He resumed about his normal activities, still slightly shaken from bumping into Marie. It was entirely accidental.  
He had been pleasantly surprised that the Kanker sisters never made any real attempt to go TO the Ed boys again for a long while. After the "Final Scam", they had a few run ins with them, but it wasn't anything too major. After a full contact-free month went by, Edd thought they were finally free, but he had clearly thought wrong.

 _Well… I suppose it would've been too wishful to think they were gone forever… they still go to our same school and all. But still.. I haven't been seeing them as much lately. I wouldn't be surprised if they were ditching, but for what reason? They normally come.._

 _Well, not like I'm complaining._

The bell eventually rang, releasing all the students to freedom. The group events between the Cul-de-Sac gang grew ever more frequent than it already was, now that homework was nearly obsolete, and to also make up for the lost days during their exams.  
The group had elected to have yet another movie marathon that day, but Double D and Ed denied the offer to finally go and pull a full on hunt for the missing ed.

"Double D?" Ed asked as the two of them walked up and down the neighborhood. "I've got a tingly feeling."

"Oh?"

"I feel like we lost Eddy." Ed said in a whiny, slightly mournful manner.  
Double D cocked his head. Unsure, he automatically reassured him with pat.

"We'll find him soon Ed, don't you worry." He looked around, squinting. "Now I know he's not at the junkyard. And I've checked all the stores he likes to eye shop at… hm…" Then he perked up, slapping himself on the forehead.

"T'oh! How could I have been so senseless? Ed! We haven't checked his own home yet!" He jostled himself up and began to run toward Eddy's home. Ed waggled by closely behind.

"I knew that." Ed grinned.

The two ran and reached Eddy's home in no time. They knocked on the door, and after a strangely long time, the door finally opened…

To a grinning Eddy.

"Hey!" He greeted them with a cheerful enthusiasm. Double D blinked. He was terribly confused.

"Eddy?"

"Come on, come on in!" He waved them over. Ed nodded and bounced along inside, straight to Eddy's room, most likely to snoop around underneath the bed as he does from time to time. Double D walked in slowly.

"Erm… Eddy?"

"Yeah?"

"You… didn't come to school?"

"Oh right, that old market." Eddy waved his hand. Double D was about to question him about the "market", when Eddy dove in with a swift change of subject.  
"Don't worry about it. Oh! And remember that meeting with the counselor yesterday?" Double D perked up. Finally, he could hear about what happened.

"Why yes, do tell!"

"He said I'm being held back a year. Can't do everything in one summer school." Eddy shrugged. Double D's shoulders sunk back in, mortified. He hurriedly rushed to try and console him.

"O-oh dear. Eddy. I am so, deeply sor-"

"Eh, don't hassle yourself over it." Eddy shoved Double D on the arm roughly. Double D bewilderingly rubbed at it.

"I-I beg your pardon..? But, but Eddy! That means we won't be able to go to highschool at the same time, or ever be in the same grade again!"

"I know."

"And, and… why are you being so nonchalant about this?" Double D asked suspiciously. "I sincerely thought you didn't come to school because you were upset! You worried both me and Ed terribly."

"Yeah, yeah mother goose. Look, I just had to deal with some other stuff today is all. I'm fine with what the counselor told me."

"What? But, why? I mean, how aren't you the slightest bit mad right now? N-not that I think you SHOULD be, but just…"

Eddy took a deep breath in. "Sockhead, just quit asking me, alright? I told you, I'm fine by it. Sure, we won't see each other as much in school, but whatever! Just wait for me a year, okay?" He grumbled. Double D wasn't convinced just yet. Eddy sensed this, and took another agonizing sigh.

"Look… I agreed with what the counselor told me and I said that I'll be a better student… I'm gonna BE better alright? So get off my back, I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Double D, sincerely astounded that Eddy (of all people) would admit to a fault, decided to heed his wishes and backed off. He was still curious and could not comprehend why Eddy was so.. happy. Just yesterday, he looked like he'd been ready to knock an eye out if he had to in order to graduate.

 _What with the sudden change?_

Double D's brain decided to drop the questions and went back home after a few more minutes, leaving Ed in Eddy's care. He had too many unanswerable questions floating around in his head, and he couldn't stand to make another clearly faulty hypothesis, so he decided to go to bed early.  
Whizzing by his home's living space, he reached his room and fell, lumping onto his blankets with a sigh. He went to sleep in no time at all, managing to shut off the furious stream of confusion in his head.

But maybe, just maybe if he had stayed in Eddy's room for just a bit longer, and used his keen eye to browse the messy, ripped laundry speckled with red on the ground a tad more, then he would've spotted a sign that everything was not okay with Eddy.


	10. Chapter 10: And Off We Ed

Chapter 10: And Off We Ed

"These rehearsals are stupid." Kevin complained. The week right before their graduation, everybody was gathered in the auditorium where the ceremony would take place, and rehearsing their line ups multiple times. They've all already taken their photos and received their gowns, caps, and whatnot.

"Better than doing nothing in class, right?" Nazz chuckled. "Besides, feel how soft the robes are!"

Kevin shrugged. "It's still stupid."  
Yet on he went through the rehearsals. Walked up to the stage, mockingly pretended to receive a diploma, and then walked off stage to the _left_ , as many of the teachers kept emphasizing.

He plopped down on one of the many, many seats of the auditorium, not so subtly choosing to sit down next to the three Eds. He was aiming to chat with Double D, but as always, the thin boy was wedged in between the other Ed and Eddy. A bit disappointed, but he was content to just eavesdrop.  
Everyone else, Nazz, Sarah, and Jimmy, were busy helping with the graduation decor. He had a few other friend groups, but they were all situated in the far corners of the auditorium. And Rolf was absent, helping his family pack up for the long trip back home. He was going to leave as soon as graduation was done.

He sighed. Before Kevin could get any bit sentimental again, he heard a certain boy's hyperventilating catch his ear.

"Dear goodness, what in heavens else am I supposed to say?!" Double D pulled at his hat. Ed was listening, but not doing much else, while Eddy tried his minimum to comfort him. Nothing much has seemed to change with Eddy's personality since his news of behind held back, except for his surprising nonchalance with Double D. He would usually try harder to either get on his nerves, or support him. Always polar opposites, there's no in between with him.

"So you gotta deliver a speech to the whole wide school- so what? You've done it hundreds of times in front of class.." Eddy yawned.

"But that was biology!" Double D lamented. "As valedictorian, I've a grand responsibility to deliver an inspiring, farewell address. And I don't think this is long enough!" Double D unfurled his one sheet paper into a long, rippling scroll.  
Eddy seemed unfazed, used to it, but Kevin's brow went up above his hat. It just kept rolling and rolling and rolling, until finally it hit the base of the stage.

"Oh.. should I change something?" Double D asked.

Eddy scoffed. "Maybe cut off 90 percent of it? Here, take my scissors." Kevin couldn't believe that he was agreeing with Eddy, but he was. If he wanted to stay in the ceremony for less than a couple of days, he was gonna have to make Double D shorten the hell out of his speech.  
Shoving Ed's face out the way, Kevin butted in.

"Hey dweeb." He directed at Eddy. Then he turned to Edd. "Hey Double D."

Eddy rolled his eyes at the stark contrast.

"Seems like you're panicking over something."

"Was it that obvious?" Double D peered over his ridiculously long paper.

"When is he not?" Eddy said. Ignoring him, Kevin continued to lightly suggest that Double D should cut the speech.

"Yea... y'know, I was thinking that maybe for your speech.. you could make it more uh.. brief?" He scratched his head.  
"I mean, you know what they say about speeches.."

Double D began the long process of rolling his scroll back up. "Indeed? What do they say about speeches?"

"Uh, that shorter is better? Like it makes a bigger impact sometimes..?" Kevin didn't know what he was saying. He just really didn't want to stay sitting in an auditorium for eleven thousand hours. He likes Double D, but no one can deny that the guy still has an issue of overdoing it sometimes. Endearing, but not enough for him to sacrifice his soul to boredom.

Thankfully, Double D did a serious consideration. "I suppose it would be for the best if I.. limit it a bit more." Kevin sighed in relief.

"I spent all of last night working on it. I admit I got a bit carried away. Guess it's been a while since we've had any real, challenging tasks." Double D pocketed his speech away. "Mind helping me edit it?"

"Right now?"

"No, afterschool..." Kevin's voice hitched for a moment, not sure if he was ready to spend a one-on-one with his crush, IN his crush's house just yet.  
"… in the library perhaps?"

 _Oh._ Kevin laughed, enthusiastically agreeing. "Course! Right." Then he eyed Eddy, who was looking at him weirdly. Or maybe he wasn't, and maybe that was just his imagination, but he still took it that way, and Kevin quickly retracted his words.

"I mean er, maybe. Yeah maybe. Cause I might be a bit busy afterschool and stuff.."

"Oh, I see…" Double D looked down. Kevin internally winced. He didn't want to do that, but God knows Eddy will never let him hear the end of it if he got any real, concrete suspicion about his crush, so he didn't want to seem too eager and obvious.

 _Ugh… this is all so complicated._ Kevin rubbed his eyes.

Thankfully, Edd hadn't seemed hurt or anything. He just nodded and told him that he could manage to edit himself alright. Which he did later that night.

And the graduation did embark and go all according to plan that following next week (aside from Rolf's unceremonious yaks), and the after party did indeed have all the pizza and soda the administrators promised.

It went by slowly, but at the same time it was all a blur. By the day's end, when Kevin shut the car door and collapsed against the front seat that his father finally permitted him to sit in, he felt drained. Dusting off the petals from flower bouquets and little remaining wisps of yak hair, he yawned.

"Had a good graduation kid?" His father drove out the school parking place. Kevin nodded, not saying much and letting the post-graduation feeling wash over him.  
He was done. Finally, middle school was over. It took forever.

He leaned against the window, staring at the passing neighborhood and flashing lights blurring past. It wasn't going to be a long drive, but he relished it anyway. It put him in a nice, sleepy mood.

 _Damn.. so much has changed. Just a year ago I never would've thought I'd become friends with the Eds… much less get a crush on one of them.._  
He knew he'd always gotten along with Edd better than ever possible with Eddy. If it weren't for Eddy's association with him, he probably would've become friends with Double D anyhow. They had plenty of civil moments with each other _before_ the final scam. But that doesn't always precedent for a crush, does it?

With Ed, he just tolerated.

 _It COULD have been Double D just.. being funny in his own dorky way. I never really got to see him as he is since I hated Eddy so goddamn much. Eddy still annoys me now, but not as much as before. Heh… he's gotta redo eighth grade. Man that's gotta suck._

Throwing a wrench in his train of thought, he suddenly saw something on the sidewalk whizzing by. Quizzical, he squinted at it. It was underneath a single city headlight, lying in plain sight. Center of the spotlight; a small, rusty yellow board with some gibberish scribbled on it, splintered and chipped for wear. Kevin blinked his eyes, feeling a twinge of remembrance.

 _Wait.. was that? Holy crap, I think it was. Was that "Plank"? Jonny's plank? That dumb thing with a face drawn on it?_ Kevin twisted his neck to look back more, but the car was fast, and it was too late.

 _Huh… weird… after that fiasco last year, Jonny just sort of disappeared? I mean, we didn't really care because he was a jerk, beating up the Eds when they were down._

Kevin could see the driveway now. They were pulling up into the Cul-de-Sac.

 _Erm… but still, we technically did that too before. I wonder what happened to him?_ Kevin would've and should've summoned more energy to care, but at the moment, he was fatigued enough from all the confetti and tears from the graduation party. He got out the car and headed straight to his bed, blessing not a single thought more to Jonny… at least for now.

Plopping down on his bed, reminiscent, he let his dreams wander off to race cars, football, and… oh wait! Rolf's leaving tomorrow!

...

"AAHHH!" Nazz screamed, trying to convey the entire Cul-de-Sac's sadness as Rolf stood in line with his family, who was not nearly as terrifying as the kids recalled.

"We'll miss you!" Sarah hollered as Jimmy repeated it while hopping up and down behind her. The people all around were visibly annoyed.  
"Yes, yes, yes, Rolf knows!" He called back. He had a thick woolly mammoth coat he insisted on keeping on the entire flight, and his bulky bag lay next to his side ready to combust with whatever he had stashed inside.

"Never forget my gravy! Wuaaagh!" Ed wailed tearfully. Rolf brought up a soggy gift basket dripping with what was clearly gravy, and gave it a half pleased and half disdainful look.

"Certainly."

Another wave of gifts showered Rolf on the day of his departure, so not only did he have his luggage around him, but multiple bags and boxes of final "for realsies this time" goodbye send offs.

"And don't you dare forget to write!" Kevin yelled.

"We are only half a squid away, there is no need to shout at Rolf." The tall boy replied. "But yes. Rolf will send his cow utter telegram to Kevboy and the rest of you do-higgies as soon as Rolf can kiss the ground of the Old World!"

Double D just kept reminding Rolf of all the safety protocols in case of an emergency on the plane, while Ed hugged at his legs in sorrow. Double D was a little mad at Eddy for not coming, but he had a reason pitted up against him:  
"I have to get ready for summer school sockhead. Just say my goodbyes and whatever for me."

Regardless, everybody else has put in effort to say their farewells personally, despite the grand graduation ceremony the other day, so Double D couldn't stop that one sliver of annoyance from touching him.

Oh well.

"And Rolf!" Double D said, deciding to finally say something else other than how to put an oxygen mask on. "You and your family have a safe flight, okay? I mean.. we'll all miss you, truly."  
The rest of the group shouted their agreements and they all waved him off for the last time as Rolf finally reached the front of the line. He smiled at them, waving, then took off.

After a long while, when they could no longer see Rolf's tuft of dark blue hair, the gang lingered around the airport a bit, before they finally left through the parking lot and decided on what to do next.

"Dear! That certainly was emotional." Double D flicked away a stray tear.

"Ugh yeah, my mascara is all ruined now." Nazz sniffed. "Sure am gonna miss the guy."

Double D turned to Ed to see if he had calmed down by now. Sure enough, he had; Ed sobered up quickly and was back to his goofy self. Sarah and Jimmy also didn't seem as particularly devastated as the rest of them, but everybody did hold - to a certain degree - some level of sorrow.

"Gee, I wonder who'll move into his home now.." Sarah wondered outloud. Jimmy knocked her lightly on the arm.

"Sarah!"

"What? It's gonna happen." Sarah shrugged. "I'm just pointing out the obvious."

While understanding where Jimmy was coming from, Double D held agreement on Sarah's part. With all the new kids and families coming in to Peach Creek, it won't be too long at all before Rolf's home would be taken again.  
Whoever it may be, he hoped for one who'd fit in with the gang just right. A Cul-de-Sac is far more intimate and close knit than an apartment ever could be.

"Come on." Kevin sighed, still clearly unhappy. "Let's go grab a bite or something before we take the metro back home."

"Alright. Where to?" Nazz asked.

Kevin shrugged. "I dunno, maybe one of those fast food joints? I think a whole bunch opened up a couple streets away here. I've never seen em before."

Ed nodded enthusiastically while Nazz muttered something about her diet.  
"Dutch, I assume?" Double D asked with a sheepish smile. He'd normally offer to pay, ever since his parents had upped his allowance and gave him a four hour long talk about managing finances and how to be generous, but today he had only one five dollar bill. Kevin nodded, uncaring.

"What's a Dutch?" Ed asked.

...

A short bus ride and brief walk later, they were all chilling in a Burger Queen sitdown. Ed dug down on some "Triple Whammy" burgers, Nazz and Sarah shared a helpful of fries (though Nazz did order several plates more afterwards), Jimmy got a simple cheeseburger, and Kevin tore at his beef deluxe aggressively. Double D preferred a salad, but was dismayed to find the salad just as greasy as the fries.

Their topic of discussion was yet again, especially now that they've just graduated, high school.

"Okay so, let's get this straight. Ed is going to that art school of his.." Sarah listed, showing a rare moment of pride for her brother.

Nazz nodded. "And me, Kev, Double D are going to that new school that just opened up some streets away from the Cul-de-Sac 1. They still covered up the top of the door that has its name, but I think it's gonna be called Peachy Falls or something like that."

"Seriously? That's the lamest name ever." Kevin huffed between bites.

"Perhaps." Double D chuckled. "But any school made by Hazard, I'm willing to go, no matter how silly the name."

Nazz gulped her soda too fast and a coughing fit exploded. "Wait- wait." She gasped, flicking away tears. "Did you just say HAZARD is the company funding the school?"

"Indeed!" He confirmed. "I overheard my parents talking about it. It's one of the main reasons we applied there."

"Huh. My fam only applied there because they're gonna have a famous athlete be the football coach there." Kevin said. "And cause that school's the closest. I didn't bother to apply to any other school."

"What? But Kevin! What if you hadn't been accepted! That would've.." Double D sighed. "That's awfully risky to do. You should always make sure to have multiple options, at least a backup!"

"Relax dork. Why wouldn't they accept me? It's literally brand new, and I passed all my classes." He shrugged. Double D mumbled.

"Still. Don't you go and do that with colleges…"

Kevin smirked. "Aww, you care about me." Double D blinked back.

"Well... yes. I do." Kevin stared, not expecting such an honest and direct answer. He couldn't do much in response but turn his head and try to hide his blush from the others with his hat.

The group munched on noisily for a bit, before Sarah went on and completed the list.

"Oh, and Eddy isn't gonna go to highschool at all, right?" She said with no remorse.

Double D sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. I suppose all of you had to have found out when he didn't walk the stage."

"Poor dude." Nazz commented. "He's gonna be a freshie while all of us are sophomores! That is, if he comes to Peachy Falls."

"Such a stupid name…" Kevin repeated with a groan.

"And we'll be 'freshies' too Sarah!" Jimmy said.

"Haha, Eddy will be the same age as us!" Sarah snickered.

"Now now Sarah." Double D leveled his eye at her. "That's not quite nice. I find it very regrettable for him to be held back." Sarah waved a hand at him.

"Yeah, yeah. But he sorta had it coming, you gotta admit." Double D stayed quiet for a second. She wasn't entirely wrong; Eddy _had_ been neglecting everything school related for the longest time. He cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm sure he'll learn from his mistakes now."

"Say, where is the guy? Didn't even come to say bye to Rolf." Nazz asked.

"He.. told me that he had to prepare for summer school?" Now that Double D said it aloud, it didn't sound so stable of an excuse. _Why wouldn't he come too?_

Double D's neck jerked back.  
 _Wait. If he's redoing the year, he doesn't have to take summer school at all! There's no need.  
_ Double D gulped down his water, as if that would try and slow his heated thoughts.

 _How did I not realize that before? Oh, I knew I spent too much time making that Old World aid kit for Rolf. Why would Eddy lie to me? The only reason he's being held back is because the counselor wouldn't let him make it up with summer school. Why?_

Double D slid out the booth seat. "My apologies, I'll be right back." He pointed at the bathroom and hurried off.

Once locked inside, he pulled out an old phone. It was given by his mom since she decided to get a new one. It certainly wasn't as advanced or tech savvy as the newer ones, but it worked.

Double D dialed Eddy's number and waited. His voicemail eventually picked up. Double D was so used to having him pick up quickly, or reaching him through the home phone, that he'd nearly forgotten they recorded a voicemail together at all. He listened to it.

"Sup." Eddy's sleazy voice rolled out the speakers.  
"If I'm not getting rich, or am already rich and sitting on top of my skyscraper, I'm probably with the Eds. You know who…"

And then a shuffling was heard. Ed's voice boomed in.  
"ED!" More shuffling.

"Uh.. Edd?" Double D cringed at his own voice.

An audible swipe. "Aand Eddy! If you wanna reach me, you gotta make an appointment. BYE!" The voicemail ended.

 _Huh_. Double D caught himself smiling. _Goodness, what a voicemail… I should probably change mine too._  
Double D tried calling him some more, but gave up fairly quick. He knew there was no use in it. If he wanted the truth, he should go and confront Eddy face to face.

By the time Double D returned to the booth, everybody was done and packing up.

"There you are!" Nazz said. "Come on, let's go back. After all, it's vacation now!" Double D smiled.

"Right. Sadly, I only have two days to enjoy with you all before I have to go to my summer program." Double D sighed, calling back to their disappointed, but understanding faces when he told them with Kevin, a few days before graduation.

Nazz laughed. "Aw, don't look so gloomy. We'll make sure to pack all of your summer fun into those two days!" They all chattered some more as they made it back home, discussing what to do in those two days.

By the time everybody parted ways to go to their house, it was already late into the night. Turns out public transportation took longer than what anybody expected. Despite it being very late, much more than he was used to, Double D passed his own home and went straight to Eddy's. The lights were on, so he knocked on the door hopefully.

A minute passed before somebody finally opened the door. Double D looked up and saw Eddy's mother, big and intimidating.

Surprised, Double D coughed, "Oh! Um, um would you uh.. mind if I could see Eddy?" The mother gave a hefty sigh.

"Sorry. He ain't here."

"I see.. well, could you tell me where he is then?"

"He told me he was invited to some party and sleepover. I let him go, it's probably some sort of post graduation thing you kids do."

Double D stayed silent, mouth open as he thought of how to respond to that piece of information.

"Huh… a-and, who invited him?"

"Oh, the sweet Kanker sisters down yonder." Double D's shoulder seized up.  
 _The Kankers?! No WAY would he voluntarily go there! Oh, I have to go save him!_

"Thank you!" Double turned around. Then he turned again. "Did.. did you say 'sweet'?"

"Why yes! Eddy told me last week how they were finally starting to warm up to him and stop 'harassing' him. Haha, honestly, 'harass'." She chuckled, clearly unaware of the limitless torture they put the Eds through.  
"I met one of them a few days ago, seemed like a fine lady."

"... Did she have blue, blond, or ginger hair?"

"Blue. Striking, but you know teens nowadays. All of them are dying their hair! Maybe I should too…" She wondered.

"I-I see. Well, thank you! I'll be off now!" He turned and sprinted to his house, leaving a bewildered mother to close her door.

 _I need to gather supplies to help rescue him! And I'm going to need reinforcements! I know Ed could accompany me… perhaps Kevin would too?_

Double D unlocked his front door and took a few elephant steps in, before he jolted to a halt. Two figures overarching him stood in cross positions. One in the back, and one standing right in front of him. And she didn't look happy at all.

"M-m-mother?!"


	11. Chapter 11: Welcome to the Dark Ed

Chapter 11: Welcome to the Dark Ed

Double D stood in stunned silence for what seemed like an eternity, before finally mustering up the spit to say,

"G-good evening mother?"

She huffed, dragging Edd in and shutting the door,

"Eddward Marion Vincent." She said sternly. Double D winced.

"We both come back home, looking forward to having a lovely tea time with you, and what do I find? Empty. I've been worried sick!" The disappointed Ms. Vincent shook her head.

"What did I tell you about coming home so late at night?"

"Um… practically everything." Double D replied, serious. His father suppressed a snicker.

"It's nearly 1:00 AM! You should be ashamed of yourself." She raised her voice.

"I'm sorry mother! But me and my friends were saying goodbye to Rolf at the airport and it took the public transportation much longer than we expected and by God was it unsanitary and-"

His mother held her hands up, shushing Edd.

"Wait… Rolf was at the airport? For what?"

"He's… he's leaving for the Old World mother. You didn't know?

"Why, for good?" She brought a hand to her face. "Eddward you really should've told me! I would've sent them a care package!"

"Wha- but..!" Double D huffed. "Maybe if you were around more often, I could've told you!" His father raised his eyes, sinking into the sofa with a "hoo boi" look on his face.

His mother stepped back, face winding between hurt and shock.

"I-I.. well I'm sorry that my career is so time consuming. What do you suppose I should do? Quit?" She threw back, unfairly rallying up against a young teenage boy.

"That's not what I meant mother. But.. you used to spend so much more time with me." He turned to the spectating dad.

"You did too father." Mr. Vincent shrugged sadly.

"I-I'm not demanding all your time and attention 24/7, because that would be unfair of me. After all, it's your amazing careers financially supporting everything, including me! But.. the _least_ you could do is tell me WHY." He looked up to her with wide, earnest eyes. His mother's eyes darted back and fro between those two large, dark pupils, before finally deciding with a sigh.

"Oh… alright Eddward." She rubbed her eyes. He blinked.

"Huh?"

"I apologize sweetie." She walked over to where her husband was, now standing. She beckoned Edd over.

"For getting so angry, and... for this too." She peeled off a nearby sticky note, letting it fall.

"As you know, me and your father are both very, very busy. It's hard to commute between the city all the time, especially since our hq is on the opposite end of the city outskirts…"

Double D nodded. "I don't mind that, really. The sticky notes and all. It's just that… you used to make much more time for me. During evenings in the least. But your visits have gotten rarer and rarer.."

His mother nodded. "The reason we didn't tell you why is that.. we didn't want to cast any worry onto you. You already have your plate full and all with the summer program and beginning highschool soon…"

"Worry me?"  
She looked to the dad. He exhaled.

"See son… we got a call from a one of our main science departments from er, practically the other side of the world. We are to help the governmental research team study potential cures for various ailments around the world."

Double D's jaw went slack.

"Really? Why that's fantastic!" The father smiled, petting Edd's head (or.. beanie).

"It is. But, we're going to have to be away for a… long time. We've been trying to communicate with research team to find another way, and all the while we had to help pack and prepare.. It's been a hectic few months. It's why we've been so absent lately."

"How… long?"

The mother rubbed her neck. "For three years."

"Oh… my." Double D mimicked her.

"I know. And it really does bite, because we love our jobs, but when duty calls you far away from home…" She kneeled down to Edd's level. "… it can get tough. We were planning on telling you later, truly."

"I believe you." Double D sighed. "So… what now? When must you leave?"

"We were able to squeeze out a few more months. But after that, it's a go." His dad grumbled.

"And.. pardon if I seem rapacious, but if you _refuse_ to accept this offer?"

Mr. Vincent shook his head. "Cursed officials said that this was the natural next step. If we opt out, then we're out of the company."

Double D gasped. "What? There has got to be some sort of rule against that. Perhaps if you-"

His mother stopped him. "We've already tried. But apparently… you can squeeze in a lot fine text between the lines. It's all accounted for." Double D groaned.

"We're scientists, not lawyers."

Double D rubbed his chin. "In that case… you absolutely must go. I couldn't possibly drag you away from it."

"But, three years Eddward." His mother held Edd's hands. "We'll miss out on so much! Are you completely sure?"

"Of course. This is far too important, and besides! I can handle myself just fine. Even late at night." He winked. His mother smiled.

"And.. at least you could make it to my graduation, right? The culmination of standard, compulsory education."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." His father laughed as he hugged Double D. "The cure for cancer couldn't keep us away."

"Goodness! I think that's a bit of a reach." Double D chuckled. His mother joined the hug.

"What did I do to deserve such a wonderful son?"

Double D happily soaked in the hug, before letting go. He knew he was a little sad from the lack of visits from his parents, but he hadn't realized just how much it was bothering him. He never had an opportunity to confront them and ask about the recently growing absence. He felt a huge relief from something he didn't even know existed.

"Thank you for telling me this now." He puffed up.  
This showed to him that his parents saw him as a responsible adult. He felt touched, and more determined than ever to do well and be independent (even more than he already was).  
He resolved to not let his parents hear a peep of trouble out of him while they were away.

Some more sentimental bonding together, and they let Eddward go for bed. Before he could reach the door however, his mother had one last thing to say.

"But don't think you're getting off scot-free from coming back so late. You're grounded for tomorrow only." Double D opened his mouth to complain.  
"Take it as a lesson to better plan ahead on timing and transportation next time." He groaned.

"Yes mother." He sighed. _Looks like my two days of summer fun was just cut in half._ But his spirits were still high enough as he retreated to his bed.

 _I'll just spend my day tomorrow packing then… yes! That's it. Now.. what should I bring? And how should I pack it? It's a summer program, and the brochure had a LOT of events listed…_

Double D dreamed away on organizing his luggage bag, and he slept soundly well into the night.

...

He woke up slowly, rubbing at his eyes at the brilliant summer sun slipping into his room. He looked at the time with a yawn.

"My my… already past 11?" He groggily got up and walked over to the kitchen. A hearty breakfast was left behind, along with a loving note. He smiled, digging in.

In mid-bit of a juicy pancake, the doorbell rang. He gobbled it down and brushed himself to look presentable. Opening the door, he was utterly bombarded with all of his friends, donned with their swimming equipment and more.  
 _All of them but Eddy…_

"Rise and shine sleepyhead!" Nazz giggled. She was already wearing a bathing suit, like the rest of the gang.

"Dude, did you seriously just wake up now?" Kevin gestured to Edd's pajamas. He blushed.

"Pardon my unsuitable wear but.. I've some unpleasant news."

"Unpleasant?" Jimmy asked.

"My parents grounded me for today. I'll have to join you in your festivities tomorrow." Everybody groaned.

"Seriously?!" Sarah shouted. "Your parents only gave you two days with us, and then they go ahead and take away one?" Double D nodded, solemn. Kevin looked at him funny.

 _That's weird…_ Kevin wondered. _He doesn't look that unhappy._

"That's a serious bummer." Nazz frowned. "But don't worry, we'll have twice as much fun tomorrow then. Come on guys!" Everyone bustled and began to make their way to the lake. Kevin trailed behind, thinking.

 _Maybe I can… I dunno. Ugh, this is probably crazy and stupid of me but-!_ He ran and grabbed onto the knob of the front door before Double D could shut it.

"Hold up!" Double D opened the door again, curious.

"Hehe uh, do ya mind if I join you?" Kevin asked courageously. Double D blinked, surprised.

"You… would rather hang with me… then hang with them at the pool?" Kevin scratched his head, nodding.  
Double D squinted, trying to read him. _Why on earth would Kevin..?_

"Are you sure? You really don't have to, I'm quite okay with it… Plus, I wouldn't want to bore you-"

"Nah man, it's cool. I just thought that maybe chilling was more of my thing today.. and who has the best house to chill at?"

"I'm flattered but really-" Kevin began to just mosey in through the door, kicking his sandals off and trading it for a pair of fluffy slippers.

"So why are you so cool with getting grounded anyway?"

"W-well, it's a long story but, it all started last night when…" He chattered on, gently closing the door. 

...

Recently absent from much of the group's activities, Eddy remained in the recluse of his room that morning. He looked out from the window, rolling his eyes at the group of kids running off to play in the water.

"Hmph." Eddy stared out, chin on fist. "Look at them. Just skipping away to splash in some puddles. How childish." He jut his chin out, ignoring the fact that he was exactly their age.

Eddy had felt himself grow in the past few weeks or so. And not by height.

When the counselor told him he couldn't possibly make everything up all in one summer, he wanted to trash the entire school. But he couldn't do that, so instead he decided to go over to the junkyard and trash some trash instead.

He stormed off, making his way to the van he often hung out at when distressed. There were a lot more piles of overhanging trash in the junkyard than usual, and as he ran recklessly through them, sharp edges scratching at his clothes. Eddy couldn't bother with it, running full steam ahead. But before he could reach his spot, he was interrupted.

"Stupid, stupid counselors with their stupid, stupid rules… Can't believe I have to fucking repeat a whole year! How fucking dare they!" Eddy hissed out, furious.

"Looks like somebody got off the wrong side of bed today." A deep voice echoed around him.

"It's a circular bed. It has no sides." He muttered.

He jumped. "Hey! Wait a minute, I know that voice…" He froze. "Oh no… it's.. it's the-"

A foot stamped their presence behind him. Eddy turned around, faced with exactly what he feared.

"Kanker sisters." Lee finished, her arms crossed.

"Great." Eddy shuffled away quickly. "As if my day couldn't get any worse."

May bounced. "Gee Lee! You're finishing his sentences! You're practically married."

"Right." Lee smirked. "But don't you worry my little Eddy-poo." Eddy cringed.  
"We aren't here to hurt you."

"Or kiss me?" He gulped.

Marie stuck out her tongue. "Eugh, you're more of Lee's thing. I'm good."  
Eddy felt strangely both relieved and insulted.

"S-so then what DO you want?" Eddy demanded, shoving away his deep rooted (and understandable) fear of them. "If you couldn't tell already, I'm in a bad mood."

"We heard." May chortled. "Having to repeat the eighth grade huh? Must be tough." Eddy's face turned piping red.

"Shut up! So what if I have to repeat? I don't care! I can just wait.. another... year and then join the other guys." He deflated, his bluff falling. To help deflate him even more, the Kankers jumped on, quick to squeeze out any hope.

"Of course." Lee chuckled. "You'll only have to deal with being a grade lower than them, forever."

"Always a step behind." May echoed with a sweet, unmatching grin.

Marie joined. "Oh! But you'll also have to step up in order to graduate at all. It'd be so embarrassing if you were held back AGAIN. Gee, think he can actually become a passing student now?" She directed to her sisters, keeping an eye on Eddy. He was fiddling with his hair.

"God.." Eddy bit his nails. _I have to actually start studying for real now… I have to think about homework and tests and finals and holy crap howamIsupposedtogetanAforanyofthem-!_

"Arrgh!" He yelled. "Fuck! It's hopeless!" He fell down to a crouch, tears starting to water from stress.

"... _I'm_ hopeless."

A tap on his noggin brought him back. It was Lee, always the leader of the three sisters, though Marie would probably beg to differ. Eddy jumped back a yard, snapping out of his self pity. He brashly wiped away his tears.

"Back off! What're you all here for anyway? Other than to make me feel miserable." His voice got shrilly defensive. He hadn't notice the three sisters subtly surrounding him.

"And it's not like you're all passing with flying colors either!"

"Nope." May noped. "We all failed and got held back too." Eddy blinked, silent. He felt a complex mixture of emotions, but the most prominent (and shocking) one was of a connection. He actually related to them. They were the only others ones he knew who were also getting held back.

"Calm down hunky." Lee raised her hands. "I just thought to give you a proposition is all."

"A… proposition?"

Lee nodded, her bouncy hair still ever concealing her eyes.

"Just think about it. You're getting held back and your friends are all leaving you behind in the dust. You're a smart man, but sadly, school won't recognize that genius scheming brain of yours. Their system just doesn't fit in people like you." She tsked with a sore sadness.

Eddy huffed, sinking in her words. _She's right…_

"So instead of just obeying their rules, havin to stress over schoolwork... why not just leave the system all together?" Lee stepped back, waiting.

"Wait, so what you're saying is… don't go to school?" Eddy asked. Lee rolled her eyes.

"No dummy, I'm saying you should stick with us and our group!" She suddenly appeared right next to him, snaking an arm around his shoulder.  
"Be free!"

"You could totally start up a wicked market at school!" Marie added.

"Them kids are immature and won't know what hit em! You just gotta swoop in with some of _this.."_ Lee pulled out a syringe from her pocket.

"..and you'll have an eternal income." Eddy stared at the needle, confused. "I'm talking thousands baby, even millions!"

"M-m-millions?" You could practically see the dollar signs in Eddy's eyes.

Marie nodded. "Yep! And you don't even have to stay at Peach Creek! You could bounce between other schools, posing as a student! Not a single fuck given for grades. Middle schools, high schools, there's a whole bunch around here now."

Lee waved the syringe around. "It's perfect really. Schools are breeding places for young customers."

"Hold on, hold on." Eddy shook out of Lee's hold. "You want to use my incredibly smart brain… to sell THAT?" He pointed a finger at the syringe. "What even is that thing? I don't see how I can fit a scam into that…"

"Not _scams_ Eddy, though.. I guess this is pretty close now that I think about it." She put away the syringe.  
"It's just one of the many things you could sell." Lee nudged at May. She hopped to it, instantly bringing in a pile of stuff. She dumped it all and started to hand pick through them.

"Right! We got cubes, powdered pow, heroine, lick lacks, mind juice, coca loca, wack, SS, LED, BHG, AMPM, and a whole bunch of other weird acronyms… But best of all!" May held up the same syringe. This time, it wasn't empty like Lee's. It had a thick, bubbling liquid sloshing inside. A deep, crimson red.

"This. Is Bloody Mary." She pushed the needle forward a little, squirts of it splurting out. Some landed on his shirt, but he didn't notice, too busy gawking at the huge pile, and also at the fact that they're talking about selling-

"DRUGS?!" Eddy shrieked loudly and leapt away from the dirty heap of.. everything. "You want me to help you sell drugs!?"

"Geez, don't tell the whole world about it." Marie rolled her eyes.

"B-but what? How did you even get all this stuff? Those things are dangerous!"

"Uh, only dangerous if ya USE them." Lee smirked. "We're not asking you to take em. In fact, we don't want you to. The seller should never get addicted like the buyer."

"Yeah." May snorted. "Jace said it's highly unrecommended or whateve- MMF!" Lee slapped a hand over May's mouth.

"Stuff it you leaky windbag!" Lee looked to Eddy. "Er, don't mind her."

"Who's Jace?" Eddy eyed them suspiciously. Lee gave an exasperated sigh and looked at Marie.  
Marie huffed the same sigh.

"Ugh, fine! I'll tell him. Sit down." She kicked at Eddy's stubby legs, making him fall to his butt.

"Owch! Hey!"

Marie ignored him. "Listen up. Cause I'm not saying this twice." She inhaled, recollecting.

"..Okay. So basically, the three of us went on a vacation to the city. It was going real swell. Then we happened to meet with this dude, Jace, at some club we snuck into."

Eddy rose his eyebrow.

"What? We heard there was a party." Marie shrugged. "Anyhoo, he's the leader of some group called Warning. Dumb name, but he introduced us to the world of Candy Market sales! He's real convincing."

"And a total dreamboat." May escaped Lee's hand. "But he ain't half as charming as my Ed!"

"Uh.. candy?" Eddy asked.

Marie ignored her sister and answered Eddy. "It's what Jace calls his stock. Their main base of operations is in the city nearby, and he wanted us to help Warning branch out here. They've already got people everywhere."

"They even got a base running in the capital." Lee bragged.

Marie continued. "There's gonna be a lot of new students here, fresh for the suburb picking. All we gotta do is sell these goods he supplied us, and give some of the money back to him. WE get to keep the rest. And trust me, it's a lot."

"Best part is, we don't hafta worry about school or our future anymore!" May squealed.  
"We're set, I mean, just look!" She pulled out a ridiculously fat wallet and popped it open. It was chock full of cash, filled to the ridiculous brim. A glowing green radiance emitted from it, onto Eddy's face.

His jaw dropped to the floor.  
"No… way… Even my brother didn't have that much in his wallet from his scams." _Whatever kinda scam these drugs are about… must be crazy._ Eddy thought.

"There's more where that came from." Marie sniggered. "And you can have a piece of the action, IF you join the group with us."

Eddy eyed the three, eager sisters warily. Then to the pile of drugs. He still felt extremely uneasy, despite being partially won over already.

"Come on." Marie said, getting tired. "It's not like you've got any other group to belong to now!"

"I-I dunno… I'm gonna need some time to think on it." Eddy muttered. Lee looked annoyed, but plastered on a benevolent smile.

"Of course ya do. If you make up your mind, just remember, we'll be here waiting."

"Ooh I know! You can come over to our house tomorrow night!" May pointed.

"House..?" Last time he recalled, the three sisters were living the luxurious life of a trailer that looked way bigger on the inside than it did out.

"Yep! It's our new 'base of operations' hehe. It's super nice."

Eddy nodded, ready to leave. "Aaalrighty then. I'll uh, sleep on it." He turned to walk back home.

"But don't wait too long, we may not have a spot open for long!" Lee called over.  
Eddy nodded, before dashing away back to his abode.

The three sisters stood there, waiting until Eddy was far away. Then, Marie groaned loudly.

"Finally! That took forever."

"Ah-ah. It ain't over yet until he gives in." Lee wagged her finger.

"Geez! I don't know why you kept insisting on bringing him along for the ride. I get it'd be super sweet to work with your hubby, but you don't see ME dragging Double D down with me." She harrumphed.

Lee flipped her hair. "Cause you know he'd never agree to join Warning. But Eddy? Hah! All he needs is a little push over the edge, and he's in."

"Whatever." Marie began to walk away. "I'm gonna go and find that crate Jace sent us. It better not be in pieces like last time! If he's gonna funnel supplies to us through the junkyard, he might as well do it right!"

"Hold on Marie!" May said. "What about the party at our place? Shouldn't we get ready for that first?"

"We'll have plenty of time, calm your tomatoes."

"My tomatoes are plenty calm!"

...

Eddy went back home, mind racing. He was definitely interested in the output of this profitable "business". It's free, secure, and to top it off he wouldn't have to worry about school ever again. Best of all, the instant and surefire cash stacks.

"Maybe this is my calling?" Eddy wondered aloud. He laid down on his cushiony bed, pondering. "It fits in with my top notch talents perfectly. But then again… anything from the Kanker sisters is usually bad news… But then again again, they didn't kiss me…"

He threw his head into his pillows. "Ugh! I can't decide! I need some kinda sign…"

Eddy tossed and turned well into the night for hours, until finally finding sleep, snoring away.

In his dreams, he was surrounded on all four fronts with schoolwork. Rushing deadlines, scribbling at his book until his pen went up in flames, and pressuring grown ups asking him about his scores.  
To his horror, found in his hands was a report card scribbled over and over with red pen.

"No… no!" Eddy dropped the piece of paper.  
The red spread into a pool, swirling into a breathing mouth that boomed: "HELD BACK AGAIN."

"Please, have some mercy!" Eddy tried to run away from the mouth, but it came to life, chasing him.

"I can't be stuck repeating the eighth grade forever!" He screeched to a stop as the mouth fell in front of him. Opening up, the mouth revealed a picture vision of a very old Eddy, still stuck in a school desk.

The old Eddy yelled, "EEHH? I can't hear ya! Speak up! What was the question again?" The actual Eddy scrambled back from the disturbing image.

"Noooooo!" The mouth widened, swallowing him whole into a dark abyss where he just kept falling and falling and falling and-

"WHOA!" Eddy jerked forward, heart pumping hard. His alarm was ringing.

Sweaty, he slammed a fist down the alarm, trying to catch his breath. It was like when one would suddenly jolt from a sudden sensation of falling right before sleeping, only ten times worse.

He sighed, rubbing at his eyes, surprised to find tears. He wasn't sure whether that was just from waking up, or from the nightmare.

"Eddy! Your pops and I are headed off to work now. Hurry up and get to school!" He heard his mom yell up from the stairs. Before he could respond, he heard the door close.

He gulped, getting the shakes from that dream. "Cripes… I can't be stuck in school forever.. I just can't!"  
Eddy slid off his bed to the bathroom. He reached for his toothbrush and looked up, jumping at what he saw.

It was him in old age, wrinkled and with a dunce's cap on his bald head. He screamed, tongue jazzing out and all.  
He shook his head, relieved to see his regular face staring back in paranoia.

Eddy panted. "I don't have to deal with that…" He growled, more determination. "I'm NOT going to deal with it! School and I are DONE!" He threw the toothbrush at his mirror with enough force that it cracked. The toothbrush bounced off Eddy's blockish head, making him rub at the spot.

He held his breath, staring at his shattered reflection, nine pairs of eyes blinking at him.

"...Huh." An unbelievable amount of weight seemed to have rolled off his shoulders. It was as if he was looking through a sunny lens clear of any dark clouds for the first time since the counselor visit. He looked down at his clothes, still tattered and stained from the other day. He must've forgotten to change.

"I feel…" _Strong. In charge. Lighter._

".. free." He took off his clothes, switching to his comfortable robe. He went back to his bedroom and stood in front of his full body length mirror.

"I feel like a new man!" Eddy smiled. "Hah! That's right. No more school for this Ed. No worries here. Just your good old millionaire Eddy." He felt a rush of adrenaline, fervent to be back to his scamming ways. Though it's not so much scamming, as it is doing something dirty to get piles of money, fast.  
Like a man thirsty for one sip of alcohol again, Eddy had just found a barrel.

"Now let's see how this whole candy biz works." Skipping school, he ran off back to the junkyard. As he expected, the three Kanker sisters were still there, going through some wooden boxes labeled with lots of yellow tape screaming "CAUTION!".

The girls looked up at the figure ahead. Lee grinned.

"I've made up my mind. Fill me in."


	12. Chapter 12: Getting DisconnectEd

Chapter 12: Getting DisconnectEd

"... and that's why I've had a hop to my skip all morning long!" Double D finished.  
Him and Kevin were both in his bedroom, and he tackled the mighty task of packing his luggage for the upcoming summer program while Kevin sat nearby on Edd's bed.

Kevin WAS slightly nervous to be spending time with Double D, in his own room no less, but he tried to take it in stride.

 _No big deal. I'm just sitting on my first male crush's bed, that's all._

"Wow." Kevin replied. "Guess that explains the sticky notes. So, are you really going to be all by yourself for _three whole years?_ "

"Do recall Kevin, I've handled myself for longer. Of course I'll miss my parents while they're off on their occupational duty, but I have confidence in myself."

"That's pretty lucky of you."

"Lucky?" Double D asked as he tried to cram in some more first aid kits in his bag.

"Yeah man. You're already so independent and everything, and your parents trust you. Meanwhile _my_ mom wouldn't trust me with a frying pan as far as she could throw my dad."

Double D covered his mouth as he giggled.

"Oh, come now. We merely have different circumstances. I was raised in such a fashion that I could be capable enough of taking care of myself. Regardless, I'm sure you'd be quite handy with the frying pan."

"Nooo way." Kevin laughed. "I'd probably burn the entire cul-de-sac down if I tried to cook up something by myself."

"I wouldn't say the whole cul-de-sac." Double D hummed. "Perhaps just your house."

"Haha." Kevin said in a monotone voice, but smiling. "Say, do you need help with that?"

Double D had been struggling extraordinarily to close and zip up his bag. He tried heaving his whole weight onto it, which wasn't much.

"Nono Kevin, I'm certain I can persuade this bag to closure if I just-! Oof! Come on.." Double D grunted. Kevin smirked.

"Come on, lemme just.." Kevin walked over and bent over Double D to help press down the case. Double D sweated as he pulled the zipper close.

"Almost… Confound these carrier's lack of flexibility!"

Kevin leaned forward more, and suddenly became very aware that he was not wearing a shirt, dressed only in his bathing shorts, and that his body was pressed down against Double D's back. Edd's soft beanie tickled at Kevin's chin.

".. got it!" Double D zipped it fully. Kevin pulled back, blushing a little. Double D paid no mind, his nose quickly gone into a checklist.

"Main luggage bag, check! Now for my satchel."

"Your.. book bag?" Kevin pointed to the blue satchel hanging from a hook on his door, conveniently labeled "satchel".

"Yes! I'll need a bag to carry around with me throughout the day for the more lightweight and handy items. Now… where's my magnifying glass." Double D tapped his cheek, finding it in no time at all. Soon enough, he was done packing. He walked out to the living room with Kevin.

"Looks like I finished packing much earlier than expected." Double D said. "I don't suppose you're a bit hungry?"

"Eh, sorta, but it's cool you don't have to give me anythi-" Kevin stopped, watching Double D disappear into the kitchen. He snorted, waltzing over to the TV and turning it on.  
He was looking through some sport games when Double D reentered the room with a plateful of toasted sandwiches and juice. Kevin thanked him, taking a bite.

"Huh.. This is pretty good!" Kevin said between chomps. "And will ya look at that? Toasted. Well done on not burning down the house." Double D smiled.

"You know Kevin, I COULD teach you how to cook some basic, rudimentary meals?"

"Ehh, I dunno." Kevin downed his juice.

"It might be fun! Plus, cooking is a valuable skillset to have." Double D grabbed Kevin's hand and began to pull him into the kitchen. Kevin coughed a little too hard.

"Wait!" Kevin ate his final bite of sandwich, before getting whisked away into the kitchen.

Soon enough, Double D was showing him how to fry eggs.

".. and voila! Now you try Kevin." Double D handed him an egg.  
Kevin stared at it, a single drop of sweat on his forehead.

"Yeah no, I'm gonna make a total mess. And.. aren't you really on edge about people making a mess? Especially in your home?"

"Nonsense! Cooking involves some messes yes, but it also involves continuous cleaning right after. A little yolk can't do any harm. Plus, it's nothing my trusty rag can't handle. Go on."

Kevin's hands shook over the frying pan, holding the egg awkwardly with both hands. "Soo like uh.. like this? No wait, that doesn't look right." Double D held Kevin's hands again, positioning them.

"Hold the egg just so…"

Kevin was starting to regret everything.

…

Very much unlike himself, Eddy was excited for summer vacation to be over, and for the _real_ fun to begin. The following night after the Kankers gave their proposition, to which Eddy agreed, he found himself being dragged to the party they invited him to. After a long talk explaining a few technicalities all afternoon, he was immediately dolled up and taken away to the Kanker's new home.  
He was rather surprised to find a-

"Goddamn MANSION!?"

With the spoils Jace had graciously bestowed upon the three sisters to "have a little taste", they went ahead and bought a new house. It wasn't the biggest house to ever exist, but it was steep and intimidating. This was Marie's idea, and she bought one of the more modest looking mansions to have plenty of leftovers just in case. The mansion was one of the newer ones sprouted in the short middle ground between the city and the suburbs.  
In the vast backyard of this mansion was their trailer, still furnished. May insisted on keeping it for the "nostalgia" and the convenient transportation.

Despite it still being school hours, the party was already up and running. The mansion was filled with new, strange people Eddy has never seen before, from other kids his age, to older teens, to adults. Lee took Eddy around on a tour, pointing out this and that.

".. and over there are the REAL city slickers. They're not AS prissy up as the other group we passed. Most of these folks are generally from the city, but are still real posh and stuck up." Lee yelled over the loud music.

"Could it have to do with the fact that they all look and smell stinking rich?" Eddy shouted in his classic raspy voice.

"You betcha! But ALL of them are somehow involved with Warning, either as a part of the group itself, or just a rich and frequent customer." After some more touring, the two made their way outside to where the pool was. There was still some thumping music in the background, but it was much quieter than inside.

"I still can't believe you guys actually live here." Eddy looked around at the tall marble pillars and draping lights. Lee smirked.

"Pretty sweet huh? And if you'd just marry me already, you could have it too." She nudged him unsubtly. He glared at her.

"Don't forget our deal just yet! I told you, if we're gonna be working together in this 'Peach Creek' branch of Warning, nooo touchy!" Lee groaned.

"Fine. Be that way. But I'm sure you'll change your mind eventually."

"Uh-huh." Eddy crossed his arms. _I'm too young to get chained down anyway._

Later on, Lee departed to try out some of the goods. Eddy stood back against the wall and watched. He felt awkward, knowing nobody and being surrounded by trashed people, most of which who were older than him. In no time at all, Lee got fairly wasted. In fact, most of the partygoers were already rocked, squeezed, tipsy, steeped, high, wasted, you name it. Eddy observed it all, fascinated and disgusted.

 _Yeesh, look at them. They're all acting so weird, and their eyes look glossed and funky._

Eddy felt a little unnerved, watching a whole body of people try out all of the drugs Lee taught him about. He has yet to see anybody inject some Bloody Mary, or if you're hardcore, drink it.

"Bunch of bozos, dontcha think?" Eddy looked to his left, seeing Marie join him to spectate. He gave her a curious look.

"It's so gross. May's already sampled some of em before when we first met Jace, but hated each and every one, so she's given up on trying. Lee on the other hand?" She looked over to her sister, downing a glass of something bubbly and cyan blue. "She's a fan favorite of a few. Especially that one."

"What about you?" Eddy asked.

"Eh, not my thing. I hate when I'm not in control." Eddy nodded, agreeing. "I'm just here to make sure none of my sisters die or anything."

"I thought you said May avoided the stuff?"

"Yeah, but that's not the only thing she's gotta look out for here. In a giant, candy party like this one there's a lot of crazy people who'd try something while they're duped. It can get dangerous, either to themselves, or those near em." She leaned in.  
"But the ones you REALLY gotta watch out for, are the sobers who TARGET the duped. They're real slimos."

Eddy half understood, scratching his head. "I don't wanna try those sweets either myself. While I'm helping this faction sell, I don't have to..?"

"We told you already, you don't have to." Marie answered. "Quit fretting. You only have to help sell, that's it. You've said you got a knack for getting others interested in your sales, right?"

Eddy grinned.

"I'm only the best at what I do."

"You must be, considering how many times you've convinced the others to fall for your scams."

"What can I say? It's a gift." Eddy chided in himself. "Only this time, it's just convincing people to try out some of our.. uh, candy. What kinda name is that?"

"Ask Jace that. Isn't _he_ a total whiz at naming stuff." Marie rolled her eyes. "Anyways, only reason we're having this stupid party at all is because he wanted to get things 'settled' and have some of the customers get comfortable in Peach Creek. After this, no more parties at our place."

"Aww gee, why Marie?" They both jumped and turned around to see May. She didn't look influenced, but she still looked giddy in some way.

"May." Marie said in a warning voice. "Did you take anything?"

"Nope." May giggled. "I just ran into Jace over there , and let me tell you, he's a real sweet talker!" Marie gasped.

"Wait, he's here?!"

"Why wouldn't he be? He mostly planned this party. So, what are you going on about having no more parties? This is only our first!" Marie shoved the complaining May aside.

"Yeah well it's our last too. They're wrecking my room. Now tell me where you saw Jace! I got a few questions for the guy now." May picked herself up and pointed toward the front door.

Marie ran out, followed by Eddy who was deathly curious to see who this Jace character was. He bumped into Marie, who stopped in the front lawn.

"Dang it! Missed him." She puffed, looking at the sleek, black car zooming away.

"Nice ride." Eddy watched the car disappear down the line. "What did you want to ask him anyway?"

"Eh, I just got curious and wanted to know the maximum amount of people we can let into our Peach Creek branch of Warning."

"Why'd you wanna know?"

"Just.. because." Marie looked away. "Anyways, it's getting late now. I have to go back in and check on Lee. Make sure she's got all her limbs attached. Go have some fun with the other ladies in the common room or whatever."

"L-ladies?" Eddy perked up, already smoothing his hair out and sweating a little.

"Yeah. Jace made sure to bring some 'entertainers'." Eddy's eyes popped out of his skull.  
"No, not THOSE kind of entertainers idiot. It's just some gals to keep the customers company and happy while they're knocked out. Just make sure Lee doesn't see ya. Imagine how much of a bullhead she'd become while wasted?" She snorted, pointing her fingers up on her head like horns.  
With that, Marie went back inside the booming mansion.

Eddy blinked, puffing his chest up. _Okay Eddy, time to get your ladies game on… or at least, practice it. You got this._ _  
_ _  
_He marched on inside, and ended up having a hell of a great time. The ladies never stopped ceasing their compliments, and though it was all probably out of their job or because they knew Eddy to be a part of Warning's many factions, Eddy still soaked it all up like a sponge in the desert, feeling like a million bucks. Which was most likely just how much drugs there were in the mansion that night.

Eventually, Eddy left for home to make it for supper, since the party lacked any real junk food. He stayed in a good mood for the rest of the night, including when Double D and Ed found him.

Now here he was, chilling in his bedroom and waiting for the summer to fly by. This would usually be an easy feat for Eddy. Nothing makes the day disappear like a bout of comic books and video games. But Eddy felt too excited. His bones were itching to get out there and get to sales.  
And deep down, he was also eager to show off his earnings to his brother. He no longer idolized and copied him as much, but he still saw him as an older brother he wanted to boast to. Despite the gang already making it clear to him that his brother's behavior to him was abusive, and that he should best keep away.

 _Right.. the gang._ Eddy mused, thoughts going over to his friend group. Since he'd sworn off school (or, giving up any effort to it) and now that he's gotten a "career", he thought of himself as very grownup, and felt a string of disdain towards hanging out with the cul-de-sac kids again. After all, _they_ were still stuck in school and learning. _They_ didn't have an income like Eddy did. _They_ weren't gonna be rich or successful like he was.

... Course, Ed and Double D were excluded from these thoughts of his.

He planned on spending his vacation days planning ahead and doing what he enjoys most: scheming. Surely a better pastime than the telly. He was going to plan out his biggest feat yet; which schools to hit first, how to give his pitch, blending in, etc. It felt like a spy mission or something akin to that, and he loved it. He especially loved the fact that he would waltz through school as a poser student. He'd get the fame of a drug dealer, always having people running to his feet, while not having to care about the schoolwork at all!  
Lee had already assured him that Jace's central team get through anything, and has guaranteed him a pass to all the schools in the districts of the city and Peach Creek. All the schools would consider him as a normal student.

Eddy dreamt about all of this in a daze. Then, he noticed something moving. His eyes focused through the window and to a pair of boys outside on a lawn. He squinted.

"Is that… Double D? And Kevin?!" He said. _What are they doing together? I thought Kevin was gonna go to the other's stupid pool fest._

He watched bemusedly. The two were… chasing each other with pans and spoons? What the heck?

…

"You're gonna pay for that!" Kevin shouted, waving his large ladle around. He had gotten a little reckless and flipped his eggs onto Double D's face. Normally, Kevin would've been mortified, but the two eggs laid on Double D's two eyes so perfectly, he couldn't help but laugh. Double D let them slowly slide off, looking perturbed. Then, he turned off the stove and grabbed the pan.

"Whoa-whoa, you can't actually hit me with that thing!"

"Watch me Kevin." And so Double D chased Kevin around with the cooling frying pan, half halfheartedly swinging at him. They made their way throughout the entire house where Double D had the advantage, making their way back to the kitchen where Kevin snatched a ladle and a towel. Soon, they were outside, squealing with laughter.

"Missed!" Double D dodged the dishtowel. They ran around some more, but Kevin was obviously faster than him, and he tackled Edd down.  
If all the other small interactions were enough to make Kevin blush, this one got him redder than his hat. He was on top of Double D, who was taken back at the attack.

"Kevin! Now that's just dirty."

"U-uh, sorry! I didn't mean to-" Kevin stammered, clearly thinking of the other kind of "dirty".

"But clever!" Double D smiled. "You drove me out of my element and into the wide open space of my lawn. Smart."

"Huh." Kevin's mind was everywhere, and it couldn't stop concentrating on how his chest was flush against Double D's, his arms surrounding Edd's small, innocent looking face. He gulped, this wasn't even a skin to skin contact! He needed to get a hold of himself.  
"Yeeeah, that's it." Kevin looked down at Edd.

"..."  
Double D noticed their closeness and didn't seem too bothered. However, Kevin took too long to get off, so Double D patted on Kevin's shoulder.

"Um, you may roll off now?" He jumped off, helping Double D up.

"Sorry! Uh, I was just looking at your uh…" His eyes zigzagged across Double D. "… beanie."

"My headwear?" Double D looked up. "Why?"

"Just cause." Kevin grabbed the ladle and dishtowel. "I mean, you always wear it and everything. It must be really important to you."

Double D shifted. "It er, does hold some sort of significance yes. But nothing too big in itself, I just saw it one day from a shop window and thought it'd be perfect for me. So my parents agreed to buy it for me."

"Cool…" The two stood in a sudden silence, idly kicking by.

"Yep!" Kevin straightened his back. "It was super fun hanging out with you but, I think it's time I go back home."

"Oh? It's only four in the afternoon."

"Yeah but uh, I really should go and get changed, hehe." Kevin looked down at his bare torso. Double D nodded.

"I understand. Thank you for deciding to hang out with me. I genuinely had a good time. See you tomorrow Kevin! I'll be sure to attend your fun at the pond." Kevin nodded, his hand waving hard, thoughts already praying that Double D would choose to wear a swimshirt.

He walked away to his house, unaware of a certain pair of beady eyes staring at him.

Eddy saw the whole little incident, and was shocked.

 _No way! Kevin and Double D were playing together.. alone? Then THAT happens? Hah! And Kevin tries to deny a crush._

Eddy was too engrossed with his future schemes to be involved with this small revelation, but he would definitely keep it in mind if he ever needed Kevin to get out of the way in the future. He definitely could see Kevin as a barrier when he goes to their highschool to try something.

But for now, he can ignore Kevin's small "thing" for Double D, and he returned to his paper-littered bed.

"I've got some work to do." Eddy rubbed his hands, eyes already going a little too wide at being able to scheme for something nasty once again.

"This is even better than scams!"


End file.
